Starcrossed
by cliffdiving
Summary: The Mission: Help the Valar protect the destined fate of Middle Earth whatever it takes The Reward: Her life back The Problem: Kenna o' Brien has not counted on an exiled dark lord with megalomaniac tendencies and her own reluctant feelings for a certain stubborn dwarf king to complicate things. Too bad Kenna does not believe in fate - only in creating your own destiny.
1. 1 Grey's Anatomy

Dear Readers,

Blame an epic binge watch of Outlander for the plot bunnies now running rampant in my mind.

It just reminded me how great the storyline girl falls into foreign world/time period can be if it is done right. Outlander has just the right mixture of fish out of the water and woman with a pragmatic head on her shoulders moments. And of course hawt scots … never forget those ;-)

So I took this idea mixed it with some meddling gods (too many greek inspired books lately I guess) and threw in a good amount of every story has two sides goodness.

I am be no means a Tolkien expert. I read the Hobbit and LOTR and saw all the films but thats it. So if there are any glaring inconsistencies - that are not necessary plot wise - feel free to comment (nicely of course ;-) and I will try to correct them.

So without further words … enjoy!

**Disclaimer : **

**I own nothing but my own characters and some crazy plot twists.**

**Story:**

**Kenna o'Brien has it all: The job of her dreams, a cute boyfriend and friends to rely on. The only thing missing might be …may I say it a little bit of adventure.**

**That is until she catches the eyes of meddling gods, that expect her to preserve a timeline that seems to spin out of control. Thrown in a world not her own she tries desperately to protect the strands of a story she only knows to well.**

**Too bad Kenna does not believe in fate - only in creating your own destiny. **

Chapter 1 Grey's anatomy

Kenna o'Brien lay down the latest test results of Mrs. Kennedy with a sigh. The last half an hour she had read the same paragraphs over and over again hoping against hope that they would change their meaning. „Damn it!", she murmured staring unseeingly out of the doctors' cubicles worn shutters. The left side was hanging down precariously giving it a rather sad appearance that fit her mood just fine at the moment.

„Rather conclusive.", a smooth voice commented behind her. Kenna spun her desk chair around slowly to look back at her supervisor Doctor Mannings. Not a silver hair out place, his white lab coat pristine and pressed as if fresh from the laundry, he appeared as calm and collected as ever. But in the last six month she had learned to interpret the small signs with the man her peers called „The ICICLE" (in capital letters). A small frown around his mouth hinted at - dare she think that - concern. Plus there hadn't been any sarcastic remarks towards efficient work behavior or her no doubt atrocious posture when he entered the cubicle.

Comments about her future as a sister to the hunchback of Notre Dame were an everyday occurrence. She had learned to take that in stride - although she just failed to understand how it could be considered natural to always walk around with a ramrod straight spine.

As far as she remembered that behavior had once sparked a betting pool to catch Doctor Mannings once - just once - hunched down (photographic proof required of course) but after weeks without success it had twindled down into oblivion. Mannings had commented to her about the unusual amount of attention in that time: „Doctor o'Brien I fear you have to inform the zoological department: Your peers have finally arrived at the next step of evolution and are now aware of my greatness!"

A lot of her fellow residents had asked her why she put up with his attitude for so long when so far no resident had lasted longer than two month with him - she was quite sure that spawned another betting pool. But as she always said: He was one of the best oncologists in the country - if not the best - and she refused to settle for anything less just because of some snide comments. And they had some history - a fact she tried to keep out of work as best as she could.

„Your diagnose, resident?" Mannings took Mrs. Kennedy's folder from the worn down surface of the desk and scanned over the content quickly.

„The radiation therapy on the primary ovary tumor has damaged the cancerous tissue as we hoped. While the tumor has not been destroyed completely it has been reduced sufficiently to allow a surgical removal without damaging too much healthy tissue." Kenna indicated the second and third page of the report. „However the X-ray examination shows growth of metastasis both in the lungs and the liver." Mannings skimmed to the neurological results. „ And the brain?" Kenna felt the bleak hopelessness of the situation drowning her but she continued dutifully: "Three visible tumors. Too emerged in the surrounding tissue to allow surgical removal."

Mannings looked out at Mrs. Kennedy's door directly at the other side of the floor. „She has perhaps three or four more month."

His seemingly callous attitude raised Kenna's ire. She pushed back her chair and stood. „ With an aggressive chemotherapy…" „ We could buy her a few month." the supervisor interrupted her. „ At the price of great pain, staying at the hospital the whole time and with no real hope of success." Kenna rubbed her suddenly throbbing head. She just couldn't accept that there was really no way: „ Perhaps a combination of radiation and chemotherapy…" she felt her throat constrict. Damn it! She would not get all emotional in front of her boss. Mannings looked at her. „ Doctor o' Brien I understand your investment in this. But given the circumstances it might be better to assign you to another case. If this hits too close to home…"

Kenna was about to reply that she was fine when the door to Mrs. Kennedy's room opened. The circumstances… The girl was perhaps fourteen, the boy around two years younger. A much smaller age gap than her and Peter. And they were both blond and fair like their mother opposed to her family's darker looks. But apart from that she guessed this case did hit too close to home. Watching the dark smudges under the children's eyes, their sallow faces speaking of the austerity of the last months, she steeled herself.

„ I can handle this." she told Doctor Mannings decisively. „ Although I would appreciate it if I could speak with Mrs. Kennedy first." The silver haired doctor scrutinized her for a moment before he nodded curtly.

Kenna took a deep breath and opened the door of the cubicle. „ Doctor O' Brien!" Mannings' voice stopped her. „ There are some of my colleagues that thought a residency in my specific field would not be advisable given your own family's history. But I have never found that to be an impediment to your work. More an additional motivation that makes you better than others." He glared at the broken shutters. „ And god knows we can use that a lot of times." The young woman nearly gaped at him. Had he just kind of complimented her work? „ Now, of you go! In the time you just wasted standing there looking like a fish a dozen patients could have died."

…

Mrs Kennedy was alone when Kenna opened the door to her room. She was a small, fair women that seemed to be dwarfed by the big hospital bed. Although being in her mid forties and having children of her own she seemed oddly childlike herself laying there, her blond, long locks a halo around her face.

„ The children are just getting something to eat." she explained with a smile. „ I don't even know when they last had something. My sister was here before but I think she forgot. She takes it all rather hard. She was always the most sensitive in the family." She trailed of, the smile leaving her face. „ You have news, doctor? Did the radiation therapy work?".

Kenna sat down next to Mrs. Kennedy's bed and begun to explain the test results to her. She always tried to give the patients the facts as straight as possible not hiding behind medical expressions that they couldn't understand. Mrs. Kennedy listened to it all with a composed face, only at the end when they discussed her options one glittering tear escaped her eyes and landed on the white bed sheets.

„It is not because of me, you know.", she confided in the other woman. „ Brenda will of course take the children in but… after Dave has been gone. I don't know if they can take this…"

Kenna decided then and there that fate was a vicious bitch that enjoyed trampling on those that were already on the ground.

Her patient looked at her with tear filled eyes: „ What advice would you give me doctor?"

„ As your doctor I should tell you that any additional therapy will almost certainly only delay the inevitable. That for you and your family it would be wiser to spend the remaining time together as best as possible." Mrs Kennedy looked at her for a long moment. „ And as a person?" Kenna swallowed: „ I would tell you to fight! To do everything, to try everything until the end so that they don't loose you no matter how hopeless it may seem!" Kenna realized that she nearly shouted that last part. Mrs Kennedy blinked her big blue eyes at her. „You have amazing eyes, you know. Like a cat's." Kenna smiled sadly. „ From my mother's side."

„ Did she…?".

„ Yes, when I was thirteen." The doctor straightened the slightly wrinkled sheets on her side nervously. It was still hard to say the words after all this time. „ Breast cancer.".

„ Did you ever … ever got over it?". „ The pain… it blurs after some time. Gets less acute. But no. It never goes away completely.", Kenna answered truthfully. „ You just learn to live with it."

…

After the talk with Mrs. Kennedy Kenna looked in on her other patients. There was a young girl free of leukemia that was due to be released before the christmas break and the way she and her parents smiled happily when she finished her discharge papers lifted her downtrodden spirits considerably.

Afterwards there were a lot of other things to do and the day seemed to fly by. Since it was only two more days to Christmas it was her last day at the hospital and she decided to look for Dr. Mannings to discuss Mrs. Kennedy's case before her week long holiday.

She found him in one of the laboratories, furiously scribbling something down in some folders.

„ Doctor o'Brien", he greeted her absently „ I hear you are giving unasked advice to my patients." The young woman felt her composure slip at that: „ Oh come on. As if being who you are, you would do anything less. If it were you, you sure as hell wouldn't just give up!"

Mannings put down his notes on a table with a snap and looked at her with glittering dark eyes. „ Hell, no. Being the stubborn asshole that I am, I would say fuck you fate and move heaven and hell before giving up.", he grinned and waved the notes in front of her. Now that she had a good look at them she saw the folder was actually Mrs. Kennedy's. „ I might have some ideas, how we can proceed. There is a new therapy being tested over at Stanford. Very early stages of course, but in this case… „ Mannings continued. „ Mrs. Kennedy decided to return home over the holidays but she will be back here in the new year for further treatment. So Doctor o'Brien I suggest you get yourself all pampered by your no doubt hunk of a boyfriend over the holidays because next year we won't have time for slugging, there will be a war to fight."

Kenna grinned at him and did a mock salute: „ Aye, aye sir! And have a happy christmas!"

She was just at the door when her supervisor stopped her again. „ Oh, it might have been a little presumptuous but that consultant of yours was here. Clark or something like that. He wanted to know what your chosen field for your last resident year will be. I told him since you are clearly not completely daft like the other residents you will of course remain in the oncology department." For the first time in their acquaintance the doctor seemed almost sheepish. Kenna could not help smiling a little at that. „ It was a bit presumptuous", she said, „ but yes I will stay."

„Never had a doubt about that!" Mannings returned to his notes. „ Happy holidays! And my regards to your father!"

Kenna's smile faltered.

…

„I'm late, I'm late…" Kenna chanted while simultaneously opening the door of her and Marc's apartment and trying not to let go of her various shopping bags. She was mostly successful, the door swinging open with a small creak and her only loosing one bag in the process. She would have lost another but at the last moment a big hand shot out behind the door and caught it before it hit the floor. „ Nice reflexes!" she complimented." „ That's what you get with a former pitcher." Marc grinned up at her from his crouched position, warm brown eyes laughing.

She bent down for a quick kiss. „Sorry, I'm in a bit of hurry! I'm supposed to meet the girls in twenty minutes downtown." „ Spent too much time shopping? From the size of that hoard I would wager, yes!." her boyfriend teased while carrying her bags to the living room. „ Quiet. I also have something for your Mum so that makes up for it." „ You are a gem!" Marc beamed blowing her a kiss.

Kenna quickly grabbed a simple but classical sexy black dress out of her wardrobe and went to the bathroom. A short shower later she went through the, as liked to call it, „quick and efficient routine" of primping herself up for a ladies night out.

A bit of Mascara made her green, almond shaped eyes stand out even more. She brushed her long brunette locks until the curls bounced in a shimmering wave. Since she wore her hair up all the time at work she preferred it open in private. She repositioned the old necklace she got from her mother, a small ruby set in golden writhing flames, in the middle of her cleavage. A touch of rosecolored lipgloss and she was good to go.

„ I might be late!" she called out to Marc while pulling on some black knee high boots to finish off her outfit. „ No problem." He leaned in for a goodbye kiss. „ I have already told Mum we won't be over tomorrow before afternoon." He looked at her. „ Wow you look great! Should I be worried?" „ Never!" She gave him another kiss. „ Mmh you taste good. Chocolate chips ice-cream?" „ Caught!´" he grinned. „ If you are nice and leave some for me, I might be persuaded to let you unwrap an early present tonight." The brunette indicated her dress with a wink. Marc laughed and drew her in for one last kiss. „ You little minx! Off with you. And give the girls my love. I expect to see them on new year's eve!"

Kenna grabbed her warm winter coat and left with a last wave. Fortunately she spotted a cab just in front of their building and traffic was light ,so she was only a few minutes late when she arrived at the „ Carazon", a new restaurant slash at later hours bar, they had decided to meet at. The place lived up to its name being somewhat flamboyantly tropical, but after a short look around she spotted Jules and Elisabeth at one of the quieter corner tables. „ Sorry!" Kenna murmured when she hugged her friends in greeting.

„ Did the Icicle keep you even two days before Christmas?" Beth asked sympathetically. „ No, I fear that was all my own doing. I left most of the Christmas shopping until the last moment." „One day you really have to introduce us to that man. I bet he is hot. Arrogant but hot." Jules grinned wickedly tossing her blond shoulder length hair. „ And nearly fifty." Kenna said. „ Well there is worse than a twenty year age gap. And you didn't contradict me on the hot part I noticed." The blonde had always been attracted to slightly older and complicated men while Kenna and Beth were the ones with the long stable relationships. Kenna could not really see the attraction, in her opinion a good relationship should have a foundation of mutual interests and goals and not only some physical pull to someone. But since Jules did not take it all very seriously, her latest amorous adventures where always a cause for amusement in the group.

The girls ordered some fajitas and caught up with each others life in the next half an hour. They had come to Seattle together after high school - following the irresistible pull of the big city as Jules once put it poetically- but their high school friendship had survived different colleges, new jobs and various relationships. Kenna realized she had neglected her friends in the last months. There had been times when they sat together like this every week.

She just resolved to tell her friends to be better next year, when she felt it. A cold shiver running over her spine. _„ Don't make promises you can't keep." _

„What?" Beth looked at her with concern in her blue eyes. „ I just asked if our yearly date is still on?. „ Oh sorry, I could have sworn someone whispered something about promises in my ear."

Jules laughed: „Perhaps a guy promising you a night you will never forget? That blonde on the bar has been looking here since we came in." „ Yeah funny. I fear I'm more stressed out from work than I thought. But whatever. Yes of course it is still on. The Hobbit Part three just after christmas just like every year." Kenna had introduced her friends to the goodness that was Middle Earth some years ago and although she suspected their reasons were a little bit different than hers, they were immediately hooked. „ Will Legolas be in that one again?" Beth asked with a glow in her eyes confirming Kenna's suspicion that there was indeed a correlation between hot elves and her friend's enthusiasm for fantasy stories. „ Oh god, your taste is just awful. I prefer men to feminine boys." „There is nothing wrong with Orlando Bloom." Kenna let her friends bicker for a moment and drifted on her own thoughts. She had always liked the Hobbit story even a little bit more than the original Lord of the Rings, perhaps because it was the last book her mother read to her and her brother. They would all three snuggle in her parents big bed, warm and comfortable under the blankets and her mother's soft voice would lead her to a world full of dragons, elves and adventures. Looking back her mother had already been so weak, only being able to read a few pages before tiring, but it was still one of her fondest memories.

„ Kenna, you're not listening again!" Jules bopped her playfully. „Where are you today?" „I'm sorry I have that case in the hospital that just won't leave my mind. A young mother, two kids…" „ It makes you think of your mum." Jules smiled sadly. Being friends for so long they had known Kenna's mother before her illness. Actually she did not know how she would have gone on without her friends' support in that time.

„Will Peter be home at Christmas?" Kenna sighed, still angry at her younger brother. „ No, again he had some kind of bullshit excuse. Work it seems. Though it escapes me how a vet isn't able to come home for at least a day or two." „You know how he is. He just doesn't feel at ease at the house." Beth was always the most understanding of the three of them. Kenna knew what she meant, after all her brother had moved to the other side of the country in, as she saw it, an attempt to avoid. But not so much the house, more their father.

„It might have helped Dad." the brunette said. „He is still not better?" Beth asked worriedly. Kenna shook her head. „ He lives in his own world and I think for him it is as if she has died yesterday. „ He loved her very much." „I know." and if she was really honest that kind of complete, utter fixation on one person scared her a little bit. Not that she didn't love Marc, but it was a more comforting, secure kind of love. She was still her own person. A little more boring perhaps but also a lot safer.

…

Their food had arrived after that and they had ordered a round or two of margaritas to rid Kenna of her gloom as Jules put it. An hour later Kenna coaxed her friends to the already crowded dance floor next to the bar, drinks in hand. She had always loved to dance, starting with ballet when she was a little girl and progressing to more modern styles later. Another thing she resolved to make more time for next year. Perhaps she should sign up for one of the open courses at the studio round the block.

They danced to some songs and after a somewhat daring interpretation of „Shake it off" that involved a lot of shaking, the blonde that Jules had spotted earlier got brave and asked her to dance. Kenna watched with a smile as her friend flirted in front of her.

„ I'm just going to the restroom. You're OK alone?" Beth asked. Kenna nodded. She was just enjoying the faster beat, moving her body to the music when she felt it again, an icy shiver down her spine.

„You are really perfect." The voice was smooth like honey, wrapping around her like a warm coat. A man slipped in the space next to her. She supposed he was good-looking, tall with dark, slightly longer hair and eyes of the same color, but something made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. „ Excuse me…". „You are exactly right, if I may say so. But then I always liked dancers. Perhaps a little bit too pretty. But that might cause its own kind of mischief." He grinned widely causing her to make a step backwards. „Perfect for what?" Who was that guy? Some kind of pervert?

He quickly followed and took her hand to press a soft kiss to it. „ Miss o'Brien, might you be interested in an adventure?" Kenna was caught between throwing her remaining margarita in his face and calling for help. His smile turned sad: „ You might thank me for this one day. Or probably you will not, if I think about it. Everything comes with a price you know."

He squeezed her hand one more time and then he was gone as quickly as he came. She tried to see where he went but since she was not the tallest, even in high heels, the crowd around her made it impossible.

„What the hell was that? There are really guys who give a kiss on the hand in this times?" Jules and Beth had appeared next to her again. „ Just some creep!" Kenna answered, still a little bit confused. Nothing he said had made any sense and still his words had somehow shook her. She told herself that there were a lot of strange people around and dragged her friends back to the middle of the dance floor.

Only when she sat in the cab back home hours later she remembered a strange detail: How could he have known her name?

…..

Kenna did not have much to drink but she was pleasantly buzzed when she arrived at home. Giggling quietly she got rid of her boots and coat and sneaked in the bedroom. Marc was laying on the bed, sprawled out, his blond hair messy around his head. For a moment she just stood in the doorway watching him, all long, lean limbs and golden brown skin. Damn, she was a lucky woman. Not longer able to help herself she pounced.

Before she reached the bed, however she was caught and twirled around in a storm of sheets and warm male body. She ended up on the bed under him, smiling. „ You are awake!" she concluded. He grinned „ You are not very subtle or quiet, when you are buzzed, little lion. I heard you at the door." She laughed „There was something wrong with the key, I swear." He absently played with her fire necklace. „ Did you have a nice evening?" „ Very nice! The girls sent their love." She nuzzled his neck enjoying his warm body next to hers. He caught her lips in a long and thorough kiss. „Mmmh strawberry margerita, my favorite!"

„ Marc are we boring?" The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. „ I mean could we use some more excitement or..or… adventure in our lifes?" He tensed and looked at her: „From my point view it was getting really exciting right this moment." „ No, that was not what I meant. I don't know, perhaps it is just that feeling that everything is so serious, so planned out. My job at the hospital, your job at the law firm. I remember all those dreams I had when I was younger. To travel, to see the world. And I remember you wanted the same. Did we give that up?"

He looked pensive for a moment: „I think some of it is just being adults, having responsibility and knowing what we want from life. And we did reach some of our dreams. You always wanted to specialize in oncology. I always wanted to become a lawyer." He stopped." But perhaps you are right in a way. We should make sure to have some things just for us. Plan a trip to South America next year like we always said." He searched her face. „ Or is this something more? You are happy aren't you?" Kenna did not know what had come over her. Had that strange encounter this evening meant more to her than she thought? „Just a drunken, crazy thought I suppose." She kissed him deeply. „ I am happy! Very happy!" He grinned: „ Well than I should proceed to show you how very not boring I am! I still have a present to unwrap." She laughed when he began to kiss a path down her body and soon all thoughts about strange questions were of her mind.

They slept in the next morning, enjoying the first day of the holidays. When they finally got out of bed Marc made his famous pancakes after one of his mother's recipes. They tasted simply delicious. Kenna couldn't resist when a fleck of the liquid chocolate they ate with them clung to the corner of Marc's mouth. She darted in and liked it off. That ended in a short chocolate kissing match that promptly brought them back to bed.

So as expected it was rather late until they finally had packed all their things and got the car ready to drive home to Kensington. The drive normally took around two hours so they still had enough time before dinner and Marc drove at a relaxed pace giving them the opportunity to talk about the planned Christmas activities and the anticipated craziness with Marc's loving but big family.

Darkness had already settled when they arrived at Kenna's family house, a two-storey farmhouse her parents had painstakingly restored more than 30 years ago when they had married.

Kenna took in the still beautiful house with the somewhat neglected garden and sighed. Last year he had at least still tended to the garden.

„ You're sure you want to stay here alone tonight? I can come with you." Marc said. „No, it's no problem, your mother will be already waiting. I will be at your place tomorrow for dinner and the day after you come here. Just like every year." She gave him an encouraging smile, although she could feel herself that it looked fake. „You could both come to the Christmas dinner tomorrow…" „You know how he is. He will not want to leave the house."

With a quick goodbye kiss she opened the car door, grabbed her things and made her way to the front poach.

She pressed the bell and called out: „Dad, it's me Kenna!" She had a spare key but did not want to startle her father. There were a few heavy steps on the other side of the door and then it opened. „Kenna!" her fathers worn face smiled at her happily and she stepped in his warm embrace breathing in the familiar scent of tobacco that reminded her of home.

She had tried to get him to give up smoking - her being a doctor after all - but he head steadfastly refused all her efforts so far.

He had prepared his signature dish - lasagne - and after bringing her things to her old room they settled in the kitchen, talking and eating. That meant mostly she was talking - about work and her friends latest gossip. Her father mostly listened just asking a question here and there, smiling contently now she was there.

Soon she was completely full. „ I can't even eat one more bite." She said patting her tummy. „Yes ,it was a little bit much. I thought perhaps Peter would come…" Her father trailed of sadly. Kenna felt anger towards her brother all over again. While she tried to visit every other week, he could not even manage one visit on Christmas. But it would make her father even more sad, if she said something now, so she decided to deal with her brother later. On her father's birthday in March he would be here even if she had to drag him all the way herself.

They sat down in the living room then, sharing a bottle of Italian white Kenna had brought from Seattle. Her father seemed relaxed but after a while she realized he did not longer really listen to her. He smiled dolefully when she asked him if everything was alright:" You look so much like your mother,"

And that was the truth. She had inherited her mother's green eyes and brown hair as well as, to her chagrin, her slight height of under 5 and a half feet.

Her father and brother on the other hand came completely after the Irish half of the family, over six feet tall, red haired and well built.

„ She chose your name, you know. Kenna, born of flames." „ Really?" she didn't know that.

„ Said it was an old name. She dreamed of flames a lot when she was pregnant and she still had that old family necklace so it seemed fitting. Your grandmother thought of it." „Grandma Lulu?" Kenna had not seen her mother's mother a lot, there had been some kind of falling out when she was younger. „ Ah yes, she would know all about it, perhaps you should ask her one day." Kenna thought she should perhaps visit her grandmother soon, it would be nice to reconnect and share some old stories, she hadn't known her name had any meaning before.

Her father was quiet after that, staring pensively at his wine. It was often like this when she was here. Sometimes she didn't know if her presence made him happier oder more sad.

…

The next day was cold and clear and she decided to go to Marc's family in the morning to ask Donna if she needed any help with Christmas preparations. Marc's mum was a wonderful, caring person that ruled over her brood of five children and her husband with a loving hand. When Marc and her had become an item shortly after high school she had taken Kenna in as another surrogate daughter and showered her with the motherly love the girl had missed for many years. In the beginning she had sometimes felt a little bit overwhelmed but soon she could not imagine life without her. The two women had grown even closer over the years and Kenna considered Donna her own family. Jules had sometimes jokingly said, that even if Marc wasn't such a catch himself his family would be worth marrying him alone.

When she entered the big Donovan family house chaos greeted her as so often. Two of Marc's siblings already had children of their own so Christmas was always a big affair. „Kenna!" Donna embraced her warmly, kissing her cheek. „ It's so good you are here." The blond woman was already bustling in the kitchen together with Anna, one of Marc's sisters and Bridget, his brother's wife. „Would it be too much trouble to help me with the cookies? I still have to prepare this turkey…" This turkey was a monstrosity nearly weighing down the entire kitchen table. „Sure…!" Kenna said rolling up the sleeves of her red cashmere sweater.

Soon she was emerged in the familiar craziness of christmas preparations and catching up with the family.

Kenna had finished her third load of cookies when Donna turned to her. „ Kenna, do you think you could drive Molly to the Mall at Baker Street? I know it's late but it seems our little princess forgot some of her christmas presents." Kenna gave her an understanding smile. Molly, the Donovan's youngest, was nearly a decade younger than Marc. She had hit puberty hard this year and, as Marc explained, was against everything at the moment. It was more than probable that she had decided to not buy presents as a sign of being against capitalism or the church or just consumption overall.

„Perhaps being with another young lady will help her." Donna said hopefully. Kenna did not know if she was really the right person to connect with a rebellious seventeen-year-old, at that age she had already cared for her younger brother for four years, but she would try.

She grabbed hers and Marc's keys from the board and called for Molly. When she made her way through the corridor warm arms came around her from behind. „ And, already captured by the crazy Donovans again." Marc's warm breath whispered in her ear. „ You know I love your family." „ Must be real love when you go out with the monster willingly." He grinned at his younger sister that came down the steps at this moment. Molly shared the blond hair and good looks with the rest of the family although she mostly hid them behind a scowl and eclectic dressing choices these days. Today the style of choice was a yellow skirt with green tights and a brown sweater that looked like a complete dead lamb. Kenna got a small headache just looking at the combination.

„Be back before darkness. Dad wants to light the Christmas fire and he's already excited as a child. Have fun!" Marc gave Kenna a quick goodbye kiss and left for the kitchen.

„Oh gross!" Molly said. Kenna sighed. This would be a long day.

…

When they drove on the big mall parking space it became apparent that they were not the only ones who had some last minute christmas shopping on mind. Kenna had to take a slot quite at the far end and Molly immediately complained about the long walk.

So Kenna was already slightly irritated when she got out of the car, pulling her coat around her against the cold wind. She was just turning to Molly wanting to ask her at which side to start, when she got that feeling again. Cold fingers at the base of her neck, a whisper.

_„Kenna!" _

She looked at Molly totally startled. „Sorry I must have sped out there a moment." „ I called your name three times at least!" The teenager looked at her with a slightly worried gaze. „You're sure you're okay?" „Yeah of course! Nothing to worry about!"

After that they made their way to the shops. Molly seemed to have thawed a little bit perhaps feeling a bit guilty for dragging her out here and talked about school and her friends. Kenna was glad. Normally they got along quite well and it was nice to listen to the girls everyday problems. It distracted her from the fact that she had that strange feeling again, whatever it was.

After two hours they had most of the shopping done and decided to have a coffee and relax their feet.

They had just joined the queue at the coffee place when it happened again. A strange chill ran down her spine. She looked around, expecting someone to whisper…when a loud shot resounded in the mall. A moment of silence, then people began to scream.

„Kenna!" Molly clung to her arm. „ What is happening?" „ I don't know!" Suddenly there were people running around everywhere, the Mall erupting in chaos. More shots sounded.

„We have to get out of here!" Kenna grabbed Molly and made for the closest exit. Unfortunately everyone else had the same idea and they were jostled and shoved into the chaos. Kenna hold on to Molly's arm, not wanting to loose the girl. Then it happened. Someone crashed into her from behind and she was thrown forward landing on her knees, Molly screamed her name and she realized that she had let go after all.

It took her a few moments to notice that there was a strange silence around her. She slowly looked up. There was a man a few feet in front of her, his back to her. When she saw the blood on his clothes she immediately got to her feet. „Sir, I'm a doctor. Can I perhaps help…"

She trailed of when he turned towards her seeing the rifle in his hand.

„ It's not his blood." a strangely calm part of her whispered. The same calm part told her that he would kill her. Kill her if she didn't do anything. She watched, strangely detached as he aimed at her. She had never seen him before, was just at the wrong place at the wrong time.

„If you want to live, jump!" the voice was clear and female. Kenna looked to the right where it had come from, there was a strange shimmer in the air. The man pulled the trigger. She jumped.

…

_„If this is death it is strangely anti-climatic."_ Was her first thought when she could think again. She was drifting in nothingness, no light, no warmth, no colors. Time seemed to pass but she could not say how much. Minutes, hours, days..? After a while something changed, so gradually that she did not realize it at first. Small lights appeared above her, shining on her drifting body. First a few, than more and more. Stars she thought. Stars on a tapestry of darkness burning with a white cold fire.

They were beautiful but she could not stop herself from panicking. What if she drifted here for eternity? Was she dead? Where were her family, Marc, her friends?

„Shh" a soothing female voice. „You are safe. Nothing will harm you here." She had heard that voice before, but she could not remember where. She became aware that people were standing around her, ten or more, looking down on her, although she was still floating.

„Are you sure, beloved?" a booming, powerful male voice.„ The risks involved…"

„There are risks in acting and risks in not acting, Aule. I for one would prefer to take the ones acting brings, brother." a smooth voice like the waves of the ocean interrupted.

„I agree with Ulmo, husband. „ the soothing female again. „ It may be risky but it is the only way."

„ Isn't there another candidate? She seems rather small… And a female at that…" that voice was harsh bringing with it the clash of battle.

„Oh as my sisters and I are helpless females and need to be protected. Is that what you want to say, brother?" A powerful female that, full of fire.

„Not at all, dear sister ,not at all. But you are the Queens of the Valar. She is just a human girl. Quite a difference that."

„Enough! We do not have time for this!" This voice was strong and authoritative, ending all other conversations. „ While we bicker _he_ is moving again. You have all seen the signs, felt the change they herald. If we do not not act the strands of fate will come undone like a broken tapestry. And who can say to what outcome this will lead? Chaos will reign. We need a guardian of our own to stop this."

„ Why not use one of the Maiar again? Olorin has shown his worth in this matters time and time again. The grey wizard will surely understand the importance of this."

„ You know the rules as well as I brother. He is of this world and thus cannot know what fate awaits it. The girl does know, but she is not of Middle Earth and therefor not bound by any fate at all. She may choose her own destiny."

„ And that is what troubles me so. Who can say if she will choose the path we want her to take?" the harsh male voice was still unconvinced.

Kenna felt a soft cool hand stroking over her hair. The soothing voice spoke again:„ You have watched her as we did, brother. She is dutiful, strong and compassionate. She will do what is necessary."

„ And she has the old blood. Do you know how few the old ones have become in this age and world? Men have turned away from magic there"

„ And we can only awaken it in her not create it." The strong Male sighed. „ Fine. If there is no other way, it shall be as it is. Kenna o'Brien will become our guardian of Middle Earth's fate."

„ What will become of her once the threat is averted? We cannot keep a being from another world in ours indefinitely." „ As soon as fate has come to pass as predetermined, she may return to her own world with the gratitude of the Valar. After all she would have died, if we didn't interfere today."

Kenna realized someone was leaning over her, but she could not make out any features only eyes that seemd to be made out of starlight and hair so bright it shown like molten gold.

„I am sorry, my dear, this may hurt slightly." a voice cautioned.

Suddenly strong arms were holding her down. She tried to squirm away but the grip was so unbelievable strong that she could not even move an inch.

„Kenna o'Brien." An man with eyes that seemed to look into another world and hair as dark as ink, stared at her. „ I gift you with the power of Sight! May you see the paths that fate lies before you." He bent forward and kissed her once over each eye. Where his cool lips touched her she felt a burning sensation start, that seemed to travel through her whole body. She tried to get away again but to no avail. It was as if every muscle in her body was paralyzed.

„ Kenna o' Brien" The bright lady was leaning over her again. „ I gift you with the wisdom of tongues. May you understand the words of all beings, great or small in Middle Earth." She softly kissed her brow.

By now Kenna felt as if her whole body was coated in flames. A tear escaped her eyes and although she could not move she tried to fight her invisible bonds.

„Something is wrong." The bright lady was worried. „She is not yet used to magic. She will adjust as soon as she is in Middle Earth. Quick now brother and sister."

Immediately two shadows were leaning over her. „ I gift you with the power of life!" A woman with gentle brown eyes said. „ And I with the power of death.", the pale man added. „ As a healer you may hold both in your hands." they finished together and kissed her on her cheeks.

The moment their lips touched her, Kenna felt another wave of pain explode in her body.

Her body lifted out of the stasis it had been held in and higher in the air. The stars that had slowly drifted before her eyes now raced by with the speed of light, blurring before her eyes.

She tried to scream, tried to move, do anything to stop but the pain overwhelmed her senses and she fell into the darkness.

…

„Amateurs" an angry voice woke the young woman. „ Sometimes I'm not sure, if I should be amused or offended." She knew that voice of honey and darkness from somewhere.

She slowly blinked her eyes open. To her dismay she was still at the strange twilight place of stars and air she had seen before.

But something was different. Her body seemed lighter, more controlled this time. She sat up carefully, flexing her hurting muscles.

The dark-haired man she met in the „Corazon" stood next to her. „What…?"

„ We do not have much time, my dear." He leaned close to her. „ They might get suspicious if you do not arrive soon. And that would endanger all our careful planning, wouldn't it?" He gave her a lopsided grin. „Now were where we? Ah, yes! You will need a little gift from me as well."

Kenna tried to scoot backwards thinking she did definitely not need an experience like that again.

„Oh don't worry. I am a little more sophisticated than my brethren, I can ensure you of that."

He touched her face: „Kenna o'Brien, you will possibly not thank me for this, but I gift you with fire and shadows. May you burn bright!" His lips were strangely gentle on her own as he kissed her. Kenna waited for the burning pain to start again, but she only felt a soft rush of energy through her veins. „Now of you go! You have an adventure to catch and no time to waste." The stranger lazily waived his hand and she went flying again. The stars raced above her crazily, even faster than before.

„ And remember", the dark voice called after her, „ You make your own destiny! You alone, Miss o' Brien." A bright light appeared before her. Kenna had only time for a scream and then she crashed against it, breaking it into a thousand multicolored shards.

….

**Teaser:**

She had stared at the wizard for what felt like hours now, called his name multiple times and even waived her hand directly in front of his faces. Still no reaction. He seemed completely absorbed in their merrily burning camp fire, deeply thinking about something. She would swear she did not even see him blink once the entire time.

„Miss o' Brien" his sudden words made her startle and nearly topple of her perch next to him. He gave her a grave look and slowly started to grin. „I fear there is no way around it. You will become my apprentice for the duration of this quest!"

And … we are in Middle Earth. Finally!

I plan to update around every Friday or Saturday so watch out for Kenna meeting the grey wizard next week!

And don't forget: Feedback is the author's pay ;-)


	2. 2 Once upon a time in wonderland

**Dear readers,**

**Here it is: the second chapter of Starcrossed. **

**Disclaimer : **

**I own nothing but my own characters and some crazy plot twists.**

**Summary:**

**Our heroine finally arrives in Middle Earth … where she promptly has a run in with some not so friendly natives. She learns about magic and wizards, dark lords and benign spirits. In the end she makes a promise that she may one day regret. **

Chapter 2 Once…upon a time in Wonderland

Kenna turned around and tried to snuggle deeper in her bed. Her head felt hazy and she could not even contemplate getting up. Unfortunately there was a whole cacophony of birds chirping in a tree, that seemed to stand directly next to her window, singing a morning greeting to the sun as if she would never rise again. Speaking of the sun, there was also an irritating ray that always seemed to sneak back to her eyes, however she tossed and turned. And now, that she thought about it, there was also something hard and uncomfortable poking into her back insistingly. With a sigh she gave up and opened her eyes.

She was not in her bed in her father's house. She was not in a bed at all. Directly above her widening eyes a dense canopy of oak trees was waving in a slight wind.

Kenna jumped up quickly. „What the hell…!" Standing now next to what she had thought to be a bed she could see it was just a heap of ferns. A small root was sticking out of it, explaining why her lower back hurt as if someone had tried to drill a hole in it.

Slowly the events from yesterday came back to the young woman. She had been in the mall with Molly, there had been shooting and then … and then…

„Oh no… oh no no no..!", Kenna moaned when she remembered the rest. That guy probably shot her and now she was either in a deep coma and her poor traumatized mind had created some sort of idyllic escape to deal with the shock, or she was dead and this was some strange joke of an afterlife. Either way this was bad, really bad.

She fell to her knees burying her face in her hands. God, what would this do to her father? To Marc…? She was probably dead…dead! Her father had never gotten over her mother's death, he would not get over this. This was unfair. Just now when everything had been so good. She was not even twenty-seven, there was so much she still wanted to do…

She was panicking, she realized. Her breath coming in short painful gasps, her heart beating fast in her breast.

„Calm breaths, girl. Think! Think! Something does not add up." Kenna breathed in and out slowly trying to concentrate. She felt the dampness of crushed ferns underneath her knees, something was tickling her left hand. A small forest ant. Her head was still heavy and hurting slightly. And it was warm. She was positively sweltering in her sweater and coat, sweat trickling down her spine. She looked around, wherever here was, it was definitely not winter anymore. More like the middle of spring. The trees around her were full of foliage and green and healthy. And the smell… she had never smelled anything so fresh, so full of life and nature.

If this was death or a hallucination is was damn realistic. She tried to think this through rationally. After the guy had tried to shoot her there had been something else. A place of darkness and starlight and strange, powerful beings around her. They had said…This was just not possible. Kenna tugged back the sleeve of her sweater on her left arm and pinched the skin there as hard as she could.

„Ouch!", immediately a red mark was forming on her skin. This had definitely hurt too much to be just a dream.

„Fine", she decided „ since all other options include me being dead or as good as dead, I will go with kidnapped by alien spirits for the time being."

Slowly she got up and looked around again. It seemed that she was deep in a forest and she could see no road or any sign of civilization.

From the things she remembered, she gathered that the Valar, and that was what they seemed to be, after all they had mentioned Middle Earth more than once, wanted her to do something for them. Probably she could ask them to get her back home, when she had done what they asked of her. Kenna recalled that it had something to do with preserving Middle Earth's fate so that seemed to point to something like the Great War of the Ring or the quest for Erebor, since that were the only stories she really knew any details about.

Whatever the right answer was she needed to get to the next town or village and find out where she was and what time it was before she could do anything else.

And perhaps it would turn out to be just a big joke after all and she would find a gas station complete with motel and diner just around the next corner.

Still somehow she knew that was not the case. Not only because everything around her felt different, smelt different, no somehow she felt different, as if something had changed within her.

Looking up at the sun that was slowly rising in the sky she decided that the best course of action was to go south and down hill.

Fortunately her boots where flat and comfortable so walking was easy. The young woman put off her coat it being just too warm in this weather. She went through the pockets hoping to find something useful but there was only a small tube of lipgloss and a package of mints. She sighed, everything else had been in her hand bag.

After a few hours of walking she reached a small stream, gurgling happily in the dappled sunlight coming through the dense canopy. Realizing how thirsty she was, Kenna climbed down the bank. Trying not to think that the water was possibly not drinkable she scooped it up with her hand. It tasted fresh and clear.

Her best bet was to follow the small stream, hoping that it would lead to a river eventually. She remembered from somewhere that settlements in older times had been often next to rivers. A plus would be that she did not need to worry over a water source.

Kenna followed the creek through the forest, climbing over stones and branches, when it was necessary. Now she was actually doing something she was feeling strangely calm. The forest around her was beautiful and she enjoyed the sounds of nature around her. The only annoying thing was her stomach, that had begun to growl after a while. Food, she thought, would become a problem, if she didn't find a village soon.

The creek begun to widen slightly in front of her, the bank a muddy brown on each side. Kenna was so absorbed in her thought that this was surely a good sign, that she did not notice them first. When she did, she stopped dead.

They had caught a deer, having cut open his stomach, entrails trailing nearly to the water. As a doctor Kenna was not squirmy, so it was not the bright red blood trenching the ground all around the carcass of the animal, that shocked her. It was how the creatures, because she had never seen the like, tore into it viciously, grasping big chunks of meat and devouring them raw.

She must have made a sound then, or perhaps they could catch her scent, because they both, there where two of them she realized, looked up simultaneously. They were around as tall as she was and at least partly humanoid. But that was where all similarity with a human ended. Their skin was sickly pale and covered by ulcers, dirty rags covered their bodies. Their faces were twisted and monstrous and when one of them bared its teeth at her in a hiss, she saw that they were elongated like fangs. One of the creatures called something to the other in a guttural language that made the hair on her neck stand up and they got up from the dead deer, advancing in her direction.

_„__That is the part where you run!_" a dark, soft voice whispered in her ear.

She whirled around and ran.

…

Kenna crashed through the forest, small branches hitting her face. The trees were flying past on her sides, but it was not enough, she could hear her pursuers behind her, gaining ground.

Suddenly something grabbed her from behind throwing her down.

She landed on her hands and stomach, twisting around quickly while kicking out behind her on instinct. One of the creatures yelped. She saw it looming over her, holding a nose that was now sputtering blood. Obviously she had got it with the heel of her boot.

The other one was right behind it, drawing an evil looking club, full of spikes.

It said something in that awful language of his and she felt a slight shift in her head. „We should bring her to the master. He always loved to play with the daughters of men." he grinned wickedly at her.

„Why should the master have all the fun?", the one with the broken nose whined. „The little whore hit me." He drew a dagger and came closer to her. Kenna tried to crawl away but he quickly grabbed a hand full of her hair and dragged her back painfully. „ I will drink your blood, little whore.", his rank breath hit her nose.

She was going to die or worse she realized. Then the world shifted. She could still see the ugly face in front of her, baring its teeth in a snarl. But now she could also see its blood pumping through its veins in bright red rivers, It went down and down to the middle of its breast where something bright and shiny was pumping. She could see another light appearing next to it. „The other one.", she thought.

Kenna felt a strange fire begin to burn in her veins, battling to get free. It was growing and growing. When the creature raised its dagger she lashed out with the fire in panic. The lights in front of her flickered. She realized she could feel them, beating. She pressed down on them with her mind. „Go away", she thought, „just go away." The lights began to vanish, their beat crowing slower. She was dimly aware that the creatures had fallen to the ground, screaming and thrashing around.

The light turned into a darkness so complete that it seemed like an abyss looming in front of her.

She felt herself falling into it.

….

„You are in the woods a little bit south of Midgewater. And it is ten o'clock in the morning on April the 16th, if you want to know.", the voice that woke her was calm and friendly.

Kenna slowly sat up, taking in her surroundings. That whole being unconscious and waking up somewhere unknown thing was getting a little bit to regular for her liking.

She was lying on a bed roll next to an extinct camp fire in what seemed to be a clearing. On a small boulder next to her sat a tall man in grey robes. He wore a pointed grey hat, underneath which his pale blue eyes twinkled at her. His features where weather worn but kind with a prominent slightly crooked nose.

„What year?" she croaked, her voice raspy. „ 2941." The wizard, for that was who he clearly was, seemed a little bit surprised by her question. „ The third age." , she added just to make sure. „ Yes, of course, my dear.", now the wizard looked clearly suspicious. „And you are Gandalf, Gandalf the Grey?", Kenna felt something starting to bubble up in her stomach.

„ Ah, so you have heard of me. Yes, I am indeed Gandalf the Grey and Gandalf is me.", the old man beamed at her, seemingly pleased at being recognized so quickly.

„ Gandalf, the Grey wizard, the Wanderer, Mithrandir, one of the Istari…and those things that chased me, that were Orcs, weren't they?"

„ Indeed, my dear, they can be nasty little creatures, if they want to be. I imagine you did not have much of a choice, but one word of advice, killing them off with magic might work but it leaves quite a trail to follow. I could feel it all the way from the Weathertop. And a good thing that I did, there are nastier things out there than an old wizard."

„Magic?" Kenna stared at the wizard. Then the laughter that had been building up inside her broke out. She laughed and laughed, her body shaking so badly, that she nearly toppled back down on the sleeping roll. Somewhere in between she realized her laughter had turned downright hysterical and then she sobbed. Big sobs that rocked her whole body as much as the laughter had.

„ Now, now. I am sure it is not all so bad." She became aware that the wizard had sat down closer to her and was awkwardly patting her arm. „Perhaps you can start by telling me your name and where you came from young Miss, because your clothes and words tell me there is a mystery hidden right there. And then we try to figure out together what to do?" The old man's soft voice calmed her somewhat. „ My name is Kenna o'Brien and for where I came from, that is a long story…"

After that Kenna explained everything she remembered to the wizard, right to the point where the gods had give her their gifts. Unfortunately that part was strangely blurry, she was unable to remember the precise words they had said to her or their faces. And there was something nagging on her mind, something that happened directly afterwards that she could not remember.

There had been another one, a man. And he had said…She remembered. Kenna opened her mouth to tell Gandalf that part as well, when invisible fingers seemed to close around her throat, stopping her from making a sound.

„_Now my dear, that would spoil all the fun._" the dark male voice she heard before, was back."_ I think this part will be our little secret." _

„Is everything alright, Miss o'Brien?" Gandalf looked at her with concern in his eyes. „Yes. I am just a little …ahem confused." Kenna tried to smile at him reassuringly while her mind raced. If what she thought was true, then she was in much bigger trouble than she thought. Not only had she been brought to a world not her own to fulfill a possibly daunting task. No, the great evil that was most likely responsible for the threat seemed to have hitched a ride in _her_ head.

„_Now, evil is such a harsh category. I prefer the term openminded or progressive. It's always the progressive one's that are stigmatized, you know." ‚_Stop reading my thoughts', she thought back angrily.

_„__Then stop thinking so loudly. It is not as if I enjoy listening to your whining." _The dark voice sounded miffed. A great annoying evil she amended.

„ Well," the wizard continued, „ that is to be expected after all you went through. There is one thing that is still not clear to me though. You seemed to know what Middle Earth is and even who I am. How is that possible when you are clearly not from this world?"

That was a question she had also asked herself. How was it even possible that a place she knew only out of a story really existed?

„_I could explain_ _different dimensions and realities to you, but I doubt your puny mortal mind could understand any of it. So to make it short, just accept it." _Kenna inwardly rolled her eyes at that comment in her head. She tried again to open her mouth to tell Gandalf the truth but like before something or better someone was preventing her from speaking. Wonderful, it seemed she was stuck with her own personal Evil Overlord commentary on Middle Earth for the time being.

„ Actually", she tried to explain, when she could speak again, „ in my world you are not exactly real." She proceeded to tell Gandalf everything about the stories of Middle Earth without giving away any details of the future.

„Mmmh," the wizard was deep in thought "there was once a prophet of the Numenor , who between all his other often frighteningly correct predictions, had visions of towns made of metal and a world without magic, that sound a lot like your realm. Perhaps the same connection has happened in the other direction. Be that as it may, one thing is for sure, the Valar sent you here for a purpose. What that purpose is we will probably find out at the proper time." The wizard got up and looked down on her.

„ Now I would propose, you accompany me for the time being. As you know I am scheduled to be in the Shire in a few days to join Thorin Oakenshield's company on the quest to Erebor. There might be an opportunity to meet an old friend on the way, who can shed a little light on this mystery." Kenna stood up as well und smiled „ So we are off to Hobbington to cajole a certain Mr. Baggins into an adventure, I presume?" The wizard gave her a surprised looked and softly shook his head: „This will take some time getting used to I fear.", he murmured.

…

They had quickly packed up the wizard's manageable belongings after that. Gandalf had given the young woman's appearance one good look and had then declared they would stop in Bree on their way to the Shire in order to buy her different clothes and traveling gear.

„ It will be hard enough to convince Thorin to allow you on this quest even when you are properly equipped." , the wizard sighed.

If Thorin Oakenshield was anything like in the story she knew, that was a task Kenna did not envy the wizard for.

Gandalf had a beautiful white horse waiting for him at the edge of the clearing and helped her up behind him. It had been some years since Kenna had last ridden, like many girls she had outgrown her horse-crazy phase somewhere between fifteen and sixteen, when boys had become more interesting than horses, but the soft tread of the animal soon lulled her to the familiar rhythm. As it turned out the road was only a short way behind the line of trees and they soon were firmly on their way to Bree.

The wizard proved to be as amenable a travel companion as she had expected. He told her many stories about his previous adventures and the people and lands of Middle Earth.

Kenna felt herself relax as she had not been able to since the moment she arrived here. She readily answered the wizard's own questions about her home world and time on the road passed quickly. Soon midday had turned into afternoon and the shadows begun to lengthen.

They had reached a part of the road that followed a creak to the right, probably the same she had found earlier, only much wider now. There was a steep slope on both sides of the path, making the path narrower than before.

Kenna had dozed off a little bit, leaning slightly against the Grey Wizard's back when she felt it. A slight shiver of cold down her spine. She looked up slightly startled and the world in front of her eyes shifted. Dark shadows curled before her, turning into a dozen beckoning paths.

She saw Gandalf falling, being pulled of the path by a flood of mud and debris. She saw the company leave Hobbington without him and Bilbo, darkness gathering around them. She saw how they where ambushed by orcs, their blood a bright red on the ground. She saw a red dragon so magnificent he seemed to glow slowly being devoured by the darkness. She saw the darkness growing until it touched everything and everyone.

And… she was on the horse again, the rough material of Gandalf's robes under her cheek bringing her back to reality. Her eyes widened and she straightened herself quickly. Then she kicked the horse's flanks with a load cry, making it surge forward with a startled neigh. It took Gandalf a few seconds to get the horse back under control and he turned angrily towards her: „Miss o'Brien what is the meaning…", the rest of his words were drowned by a load roar coming from the path where they had been only seconds before. A flood of mud and debris rolled down the slope burying everything on its way down. The wizard stared at the devastation for a moment before turning towards Kenna: „ You knew." he said flatly. „ I saw." she whispered. „ Tell me everything you saw."

The young woman did as he bid her and described the vision she had seen. Gandalf said something in Elvish that sounded suspiciously like a curse. „ We will make camp as soon as possible."

The wizard led the slightly spooked horse to the end of the narrow part of the path and soon they were riding through the forest again. After a while the trees lightened a little bit and Gandalf used a larger gap between them to reach a small clearing not unlike the one they had left just this morning.

They both unmounted and unloaded the wizard's belongings next to a small ring of stones that preceding travelers seemed to have used for a campfire. And sure enough Gandalf put a few gnarled branches in the middle and lighted the fire with a wave of his hands and a few murmured words.

When the fire was burning brightly in front of them, he gave Kenna a look: „ Now Miss o'Brien I want you to repeat the words the Valar said to you as closely as you can." The young woman nodded: " They said that they needed someone to protect the fate of Middle Earth. To make sure everything came to pass as it was destined." The wizard sighed: „ And they gifted you with the ability to see if that destined path was in danger. But why should it be in danger?" „ They mentioned a _he _that was moving again. That chaos would reign if he succeeded." Gandalf looked shocked: „ No, that cannot be. He has been exiled eons ago…" Kenna tried to say something again, to warn him, but as before she could not speak.

_„ __You do realize trying the same thing again and again expecting different results is one of the first signs of insanity, do you?"_ now her dark companion seemed deeply amused.

„ Well, whoever is behind this it seems we will need your help in this matter, Miss o' Brien. I know this is not your world and you do not owe me any favor but would you be prepared to help us?" Gandalf watched her inquiringly.

Kenna looked down on her hands and took a deep breath. „ It seems if I want to return home one day I do not have much of a choice, but apart from that", she looked the wizard straight in the eyes, „ I want to help you." The vision of darkness she had seen, had terrified her she had to admit. If there was anything she could do, however small, to prevent it from coming true she would.

„I am very grateful for that, Miss o'Brien. And I promise you that I will do everything in my power to return you home safely at the end of this. And a wizard's promise is certainly no small thing." The old man smiled warmly at her, his blues eyes shining.

„From your stories I gather that you do not have any magical knowledge so far, I will have to think on this for a while", Gandalf announced.

…

She had stared at the wizard for what felt like hours now, called his name multiple times and even waived her hand directly in front of his faces. Still no reaction. He seemed completely absorbed in their merrily burning camp fire, deeply thinking about something. She would swear she did not even see him blink once the entire time.

„Miss o' Brien" his sudden words made her startle and nearly topple of her perch next to him. He gave her a grave look and slowly started to grin. „I fear there is no way around it. You will become my apprentice for the duration of this quest!"

Kenna could not help grinning at that announcement, there were certainly worse things than becoming a wizard's apprentice.

„Now", Gandalf continued, „ we will have to lay down some rules. I think it will be better if you do not tell me anything about what awaits us on this quest. Knowing too much may alter my actions and that will only make the situation even more complicated." Kenna nodded. „ However, when you have a vision like today again we will have to act swiftly and resolutely to prevent further harm." „ Understood." „ Now, coming to Magic. Basically a wizard, or in your case a witch," Gandalf winked at the young woman, "is a person that can use his or her energy to influence the reality around us. In some cases we can also access the energy of the world around us. Fire, water, air and earth or nature itself." „ Could you also use the energy of others?" Kenna asked. „ Ah, now that is where the path of the Istari diverged from those who followed Morgoth like Sauron. To use another person's energy against their will may lead to great power but it will ultimately corrupt the user. The only exception being healing magic that can channel a person's energy to speed up their healing."

_„__Very simplified of course, but mostly correct._" Dark honey wrapped around the young woman. „What would be the correct version?" _„Do you plan to create a race as vicious as your worst nightmares or destroy the pillars of creation?"_ „No, of course not!" „_Than this is completely adequate for your simple purposes." _

Gandalf waved his hand over the flames of the camp fire and it sputtered. „ I want you to close your eyes and concentrate on the energy you feel flowing inside of you. Just take a small drop and…"

….

The next day found them traveling on the road to Bree again, the river always on their right hand. Kenna dozed mostly while the wizard guided the horse. The magic lessons the evening before had somewhat worn her out. To be honest she was a little bit frustrated. She had felt the energy Gandalf had been talking about but accessing it had been an altogether different matter. For hours she had not been able to transfer the energy from her to the fire correctly, the only visible result had been a little bit of smoke coming of the branches. After a while she had been so annoyed with herself that she had just imagined throwing a large energy ball at the fire ring. That had worked, kind of. The resulting column of fire had nearly burned of Gandalf's beard. „Control, Miss o'Brien", the wizard had chastised her, "control is the basis of successful magic." She sure hoped her next lesson tonight would be more successful.

After Midday, they had only eaten a small bite out of Gandalf's provisions, they reached a small bridge leading over the river. The road had been mostly empty so far, they had only met one or two other travelers going in the opposite direction. But here there seemed to be a small gathering, three carts and a small group of people blocking the way.

„There seems to have been some kind of accident." the wizard said, as he guided the horse closer. When Kenna saw a person lying on the ground she slipped from the horse's back, instinct taking over.

She quickly made her way through the small crowd and reached the obviously injured woman. When she knelt down next to her someone grabbed her arm. „What are you doing?" a big man with a moustache looked at her and especially her foreign outfit of sweater and jeans suspiciously. „ I'm a d.. a healer. I will try to help her." The man's eyes turned watery, he was probably the husband of the poor woman. „ Oh, thank the Valar! Please help her!" Kenna took a look at the woman before her. Her face was pale from pain, her brown hair plastered to her sweaty skin. „What is your name?" Kenna asked, trying to calm her. „ Agnes.", she muttered, a tear escaping her eyes. Kenna saw that the problem was her foot, she held it at an awkward angle, blood staining her boots. „What happened?" she asked the husband. „One of the horses got spooked, ran right into the other cart. When the wheel broke it fell right on her. Bloody horse." Kenna looked up to see that one of the carts was indeed badly damaged. She carefully removed the boot from the woman's foot, trying not to hurt her anymore. When she had a look at the injury, she swallowed. This was bad. The foot was nearly completely crushed, small bone shards being pressed into the flesh. It would have been a challenge to save the foot in a modern hospital but here… She carefully touched the ankle testing how far the damage extended.

Then it happened again. The world shifted and her sight with it. She could see the woman's blood pumping in her veins, the damaged vessels and cells before her. She carefully began to move them, arranging and rearranging until everything seemed at its proper place. She did not know how long she knelt there, totally concentrating on her task. After a while she realized that the sound of the woman's heartbeat got louder and louder in her ears. Kenna felt herself drawn to it. The strange fire in her veins began to rise again. It burned hotter and hotter, spinning out of control… A hand grabbed her shoulder bringing her back to reality, a calming power flooding her. „ Steady now!", Gandalf's voice. The young woman took a deep breath. That had been close.

When she looked at Agnes' foot in front of her, she gasped. There was still blood clinging to the pale skin but the damage was completely gone. „ Oh thank, you dear wizard, thank you! How can we ever repay you!" Agnes's husband was nearly crying with gratitude and grabbing Gandalf's arm. „ Don't thank me, thank my apprentice. And for payment, your wife's well being is thanks enough for us." Agnes whispered a soft thanks to Kenna as well, quietly touching her hand.

When the young woman tried to get up, she felt a wave of dizziness hitting her. If Gandalf had not held her up she would have surely fallen.

„ I think that was a little bit too much, my dear, " the wizard muttered, as he guided her through the amazed crowd. „ You are not yet used to this kind of magic."

„ So you are not angry at me for interfering?" „ It is very clear that healing is passion very dear to your heart, Miss o'Brien", the wizard smiled at her," I would not dare to keep you from it. Furthermore it is never wrong to help a person in need. However, if this is to become a regular occurrence we will also have to include it in our nightly lessons. If you would excuse me for a moment."

He left Kenna standing against his horse, vanishing behind one of the carts. She should probably have been more suspicious about what he was up to, but when he returned with, strangely, a pig half she had already fallen asleep leaning against the horse.

…

Kenna nearly cried out of relief, when she saw the town walls of Bree coming into view in front of them. The last three days had been exhausting. It had rained nearly constantly making traveling on the road really miserable. She had lost her coat when she had run from the orcs, leaving only her sweater that did not much to keep out the water. So when they arrived at the town gate she was wet and annoyed, hoping the Prancing Pony would at least offer something like a bath. It had been days since she had the opportunity to take a quick dip into the river.

Her magic lessons had turned out to be a hit or miss. On some evenings it went quite well, on others not so well. Yesterday a short distraction had ended with the pig half, that she used to train healing on, exploded all over the camp and a very annoyed wizard as a result.

The guard at the gate gave them a short look and then waved them through quickly. „ Not much security", Kenna remarked to Gandalf. „ There has been peace longer than most people here can even remember. They tend to forget what dangers the world can hold." The wizard looked sad for a moment. „ Let us hope they don't have to remember for a while longer."

They rode through a small alley and the wizard stopped in front of a tall building. „Ah, here we are. The Slithering Serpent." „The Slithering Serpent? Why aren't we staying at the Prancing Pony?" „ The Prancing Pony?" The wizard looked confused. „ Yes, the Prancing Pony, the best guest house in Bree." Gandalf shrugged: „ Actually Miss o'Brien there is no Prancing Pony that I know of. But I assure you the Slithering Serpent is very good indeed."

When he led her in the warm and cosy guest room Kenna had to admit that it was true. Still she could not help frowning a little, that meant that not every detail she read in the books and seen in the movies was necessarily reality here.

Gandalf was immediately recognized by the owner and got them two adjoining rooms. He also ordered them some food and to Kenna's delight a warm bath.

„ I think a little rest is on order, Miss o' Brien. We will continue your lessons tomorrow after we organized all necessary things in town." She smiled at him gratefully and followed one of the guest house maids to her second storey room. The room was warm and comfortable and the bed looked so inviting that she nearly fell into it then and there. It must have been more than a week since she last slept in a real bed.

After a few minutes her food, a hearty stew with a still warm loaf of bread, arrived and she ravenously ate, realizing how hungry she had been. When her bath water was brought up by two more maids and dumped into a big copper tub, she was so full and tired that she thought she would fall asleep in the bath. However after she soaked a while and had washed her hair and body, she felt a strange unrest come over her.

Kenna quickly toweled her hair and slipped back in her discarded clothes, making a face when the still soggy fabric came in contact with her skin. She was glad that they would buy new clothes tomorrow, after wearing them nearly a week her sweater and jeans were more than a little dirty. Perhaps she could get them washed by one of the maids, but then the foreign look was making them impossible to wear anyway.

Kenna left her room for the main guest room, where she found the owner as she had expected. „ Ah, Mister Gandalf's young apprentice! How can I help you young Miss?" , he smiled at her. „ Do you perhaps have some books or something to read? I fear my mind is not coming to rest and I could use some distraction." „I have just the thing, young Miss." The slightly rotund, balding man guided her to another door. It turned out to be a small library. „ Just take what you like and turn it back before you leave us." The owner excused himself returning to the already bustling guest room. Kenna stepped into the room, touching the spines of the beautiful bound books as she passed them. „History of the first Age", that could be interesting.", she murmured grabbing one of the volumes. She returned to her room and saw that the tub had already been removed. Undressing to her underwear she snuggled into the bed and opened the book.

It turned out that it was exactly what she had been looking for, telling the story of Morgoth's rebellion and fall between all the other legends of the Valar and the first Eldar.

After an hour or two she snapped the book shut, taking a deep breath.

„ I know what you are planning.", she told the empty room. For a moment there was silence and then she felt the familiar dark presence at the edges of her mind.

_„__Do you, now." _Amusement was in his voice. _„ The greatest scholars of their time could not decipher my true motives and still you, a mortal woman, have looked through me in a few days." _„ It is very obvious, isn't it? You have somehow discovered a way to influence fate, a little bit at least, and now you are trying to manipulate events so that Sauron will not loose the War of the ring."_ „ An interesting theory. Full of holes of course, but still interesting."_ „So you deny that it was you who tried to kill Gandalf?" Kenna sat up angrily. _„ My dear as you may have read in that delightful book, by the way a work full of exaggerations and lies, I have been in exile for eons now. Even our nice little conversations, that are only possible because I met you before you came to Middle Earth, are wearing me out considerably. So no, it' wasn't me."_ „ You are lying." Kenna was sure of it. Who else would have a motive and be clever enough to pull this off so smoothly? _„No, in this special case I am actually telling the truth, my dear. Why else should I help you? After all you have been brought here specifically to preserve their precious little fate."_ The young woman shrugged, "You probably think you can trick me into helping you. Not that it will ever happen." She balled her hands into fists, looking angrily at the still empty air in front of her. „ I can promise you that I will do whatever it takes to make sure that everything happens exactly as it was fated." Kenna felt something in the air shift at her last words, an intake of breath that seemed to shake the reality around her.

_„__Oh my dear, that might have been a mistake. To make a promise to one of the Valar, however far he might have fallen, always has consequences."_ There was a strange hint of remorse in the Dark Lords voice. „ Do you mean that as a threat?" Kenna felt her heart beating faster. She had appeared unyielding so far in their conversation, but in truth she was shacking, deeply afraid of the dark presence in her mind. _„ No, don't worry you have nothing to fear from me, my dear. I only meant that it is nearly impossible to break a promise given to one of us and you might one day regret this." _ „That I doubt.", she whispered, her arms around herself to stop shivering.

She felt the darkness press on her for one more moment and then it was gone, letting her breath freely again.

Kenna stared blankly into the dark room. What had she done? She had wanted answers but it seemed she had only provoked him. Remembering the visions she had when the mud slide destroyed the road, she was terrified to imagine what else could go wrong on this journey and they had not even left the Shire. She needed to be very very careful from now on and make sure that all members of the company stayed safe all the time.

Then she remembered her so far not very successful attempts on magic and buried her face in her hands.

…

**Teaser:**

**„****If I were a better dwarf I would tell you that there is no place in this company for you. A quest like this with all its dangers is no place for a young human woman." Thorin Oakenshield looked at her with dark blue eyes full of shadows. „ But I am not and I would be a fool not to see that an ability like yours could mean the difference between life and death for the members of this company. So if you are still willing, you may accompany us." **

**Kenna realised that the dwarf king was at the same time exactly as she imagined him and the complete polar opposite. Deciding to ponder that thought later, she looked him square in the eye.**

**„ ****I am quite aware of the dangers, Master Oakenshield, and I chose to come here all the same. This hasn't changed. And I promise you that I will do everything in my power to see this company safely to the lonely Mountain." **

**So what do you think are the Dark Lords plans? **

**Will Kenna regret her promise?**

**Please read and review!**


	3. 3 The Fifteen Part 1

**Dear readers,**

**Here it is: the third chapter of Starcrossed. Since somehow I could not post it all in one go you will find the second half in chapter 4.**

**Dear Skywolf42: Thanks so much for your very kind words. They really made my day and motivated me to continue with this story.**

**Especially your comments on language. I am not a native speaker so I always feel a little bit unsure about this. I hope Kenna continues to stay out of the dreaded Mary-Sue range. She needs her powers for the progression of the story but as you said it is easy to go over the top with those things. **

**Disclaimer : **

**I own nothing but my own characters and some crazy plot twists.**

**Summary:**

**Our heroine goes shopping … for a lot of things. She looses her way and finds new friends. In the end she proves that she can be both bold and clever. **

**Chapter 3 **

**The Fifteen**

„ Are you ready Miss o'Brien?", Kenna was jostled out of her thoughts by a knock on her door and Gandalf's voice. Despite the early hour, the morning sun had only begun to shine into the beige colored room, she had been up for some time now. The night before had not been particularly restful. After worrying herself into nearly a panic about the things that probably awaited them, it had taken what felt like hours to fall asleep. And then her troubled thoughts had followed her into her dreams leading to disturbing images of exploding dwarfs of all things.

So she had been quite thankful when one of the maids had knocked on her door earlier, carrying with her a simple brown dress and a light breakfast, the wizard had ordered for her. It seemed Gandalf wanted to take care of their business in Bree as quickly as possible and leave for the Shire.

Kenna stood up and smoothed down the slightly wrinkled dress, making sure the belt she had used to fasten the too long skirt a little bit higher still hold. The dress was obviously made for someone else, being both too long and a little bit snug around the bust. Still it beat her foreign outfit making her fit in better when they procured the necessary supplies today,

The young woman greeted the wizard waiting in front of her door. „ I hope you slept well, Miss o' Brien", he said good-humoredly while they made their way down the stairs and to the narrow road in front of the guest house. „ Lots of things to do and a beautiful day to do them.", the wizard added with a look at the bright sunshine that awaited them outside.

„ Where do we go first?", Kenna asked. „ To buy me a horse of my own?" The wizard wrinkled his brow in thought: „ I fear the rest of the company has already passed through here before us and the choice of mounts is somewhat lacking at the moment. However," Gandalf beamed brightly," an old acquaintance of mine that happens to breed the most beautiful horses lives just north of Hobbington these days. Had an … ahem argument with the King of Rohan some years ago and needed a quiet place to stay, you see. Well good for us it is, I already sent him a message that you will collect your horse in a few days." Kenna nodded thoughtfully:" But wouldn't the dwarfs just have needed all the ponies? I mean with their ..ahem height.." Kenna trailed off when she saw Gandalf's anxious look. „ Miss o' Brien I suggest that you keep all comments about height to yourself when we meet the company. It is a sensitive topic for dwarves you see. And to be quite honest", he gave her an appraising look, " you are not really much taller yourself." Kenna glared at him for a moment, her height was not something she liked to be mocked for as well. In her first years as a doctor her age and gender had been enough for some patients to not take her professional opinion serious, her being somewhat small had only added to that. Another thought occurred to her:" But hobbits, they are really tiny and live in hobbit holes, don't they?", she didn't think she could deal with a change in that case. Seeing Hobbington had really been something she looked forward to. „ Indeed they are, Miss o' Brien. So they have hidden depths as you surely know." Kenna smiled at that, although she still pondered the implications of the differences between the Middle Earth she knew out of stories and the real deal. Some she could understand. Really what normal thinking person would call his guest house Slithering Serpent? Prancing Pony had a much nicer ring to it, even so nobody seemed to actually ride a pony around here. But what if Mr. Tolkien had changed a lot more in his story to make it more appealing for an audience? Perhaps he had thought the twentieth goblin attack in as many days would be repetitive and just cut that out, or… Thinking like that would probably not help her in any way, since she had no way to find out what was really true in the book before it had actually happened. She could only hope what she knew was enough to protect them.

„ I have some matters to attend to. I suggest you organize yourself some clothes and gear for our adventure and we meet again at the guest house in the afternoon. Madame Wheelers shop should have something adequate, I should think.", they had arrived at the already busy town square and the wizard pointed to a small shop on the opposite side. Kenna could not help but wonder what the pressing matter was the wizard needed to attend, probably buying an immense amount of pipe weed for their journey, but she quickly agreed with him to meet up later in the Slithering Serpent and after he gave her a heavy sack full of coins for her purchases, made her way to the shop.

„ _In all probability the wizard just wanted to get out of shopping clothes with a woman, the lucky bastard._", Kenna sighed at the voice in her head. Since her ‚guest' had been silent since their little argument yesterday night, she had nearly hoped he had vanished. „ Nobody forces you to come. You can go back to plotting world domination or torturing puppies or whatever Dark Lords do in their free time." „ _How callous of you Miss o'Brien, the poor creatures. So I would have you know I was always more of a cat person." „_Why doesn't that surprise me.", Kenna imagined a dark figure on a throne stroking a white cat on his lap. Talking about cliches… _„ No, I will valiantly remain at your side even through the most adverse circumstances, my dear." _„ Oh, am I not the luckiest woman in the world.", the brunette muttered sarcastically while opening the shop door.

Inside she was greeted by a literal whirl of colors. Every visible surface was drowning in dozens of fabrics in all variations. Kenna came to a stand, nearly overwhelmed by the sight before her.

„ Ah, my dear, how can I help you?", a warm voice greeted her from behind the counter in one of the corners of the small store. A round-faced woman came bustling towards her with a friendly smile on her face, that fell when she spotted Kenna's dress. „ Oh my, I already see. Pardon me my dear but I do have to say that dress is a sorry excuse for clothing. And one a pretty lass like you.", she clicked her tongue and started to pull here and there on Kenna's dress walking slowly around her. „Mmh, I think I have exactly the right…" with that words she whirled around and briskly walked to one of the immense closets lining every wall of the room. With the dressmaker nearly vanishing into a pile of dresses, Kenna decided to clear up a few things before she was presented with an entire new wardrobe. „Madame Wheeler, actually I don't need a dress. I know it might sound a bit unusual but I would prefer to order a few shirts or tunics and…" „ Ah there it is." With a triumphant look Madame Wheeler pulled something red and gold out of the pile. Before Kenna could even protest she was dragged before a mirror in the middle of the room and the dress draped in front of her. The young woman stared at the beautiful fabric. The dress was a deep red interwoven with golden threads that reflected the light. The flowing skirts where attached to a beautiful decorated bodice that came with a cream and gold blouse. A golden scarf that seemed to flow over her hands like water complemented the ensemble. Kenna could not help a longing sigh escaping her, she had never seen a dress so beautiful before. That was surely something different than clothes shopping back on earth she thought. Looking at the mirror, her eyes passed from the dress to her face. Strangely she seemed not to look any different than a few days ago back home, perhaps a little bit pale but that was not surprising considering all that happened. Only her hair was tangled awfully around her face and she mentally put a comb on her things to purchase list.

„The colors bring out your eyes and skin, my dear. Really exotic by the way. Do you have any Easterling blood in your family by chance?" Kenna hesitated for a second. Her grandmother Lulu had both Hawaiian and Japanese ancestors, a fact that was visible in the golden skin and almond shaped eyes of both her daughter and her granddaughter, but for her time here in Middle Earth an Eastern heritage was probably an easier explanation. „Yes, on my mother's side. The dress is really beautiful," Kenna could not help stroking the material one last time, „ But I fear I will need clothes a little bit more fit for traveling, preferably trousers." Madame Wheeler gave her an assessing look. „ Actually I might have exactly what you need. The majors wife has ordered some tunics for her younger son and then decided he doesn't need them after all, the stingy crow. They should be around your size."

Half an hour later Kenna had bought three tunics in different shades of green with two matching trousers. Additionally she had ordered 2 two more tunics and one trouser to be made while she was in Hobbington that she would collect on their way back from the Shire. She had also decided on a beautiful grey wool coat with an unbelievable soft white fur collar, judging that she would be glad for the warmth at night. All the clothes were beautiful in her opinion being made of a soft and comfortable material and with decorative stitching on the sleeves and collars. At the moment she was just discussing the more delicate topic of underwear with Madame Wheeler.

„ A corset? Really?" Kenna was not at all impressed by the thought of being constricted in that way. " Well you can not seriously ride around the countryside just wearing a chemise, my dear. If you were an elf that might work, but you are a little bit to well endowed for that." Kenna resignedly touched the strap of the bra she still wore. Having only one meant she needed something to change into. „ Fine, two corsets, a few chemises and matching drawers. That should be all then."

_„Oh, thank Eru! At the rate you are going we will need an additional pack horse just to carry your clothes." _ „Sorry that I need more than one outfit to traipse around the country for months. I see nothing wrong in maintaining a least minimal hygiene standards." she thought back cattily. _„Oh this will be classic."_ , her dark guest seemed to find it all very amusing. A thought occurred to Kenna: „ What should I call you by the way? Since it seems that you are not inclined to leave any time soon. Definitely not Dark Lord…" _„ You know my name."_ he deflected shortly. "_You should try on that dress, by the way."_ „ I will go with Mor then, Morgoth does have that rather ominous feel." Kenna eyed the dress again speculatively. „ Where would I even wear that?" _„ An opportunity may present itself." _ Mor sounded a little exasperated now._ „Just try it on, you know you want to." _

Ten minutes later she was back on the street, a large package with her purchases hanging from her arm.

„And already you seduced me to the dark side." she murmured to her invisible companion. _„ And already you got something out of it, a beautiful dress to be accurate. Can we now return to the guest house?" , _Mor said more than a little bit whiny. Kenna grinned wickedly „ Sure. After we got all the other things!"

…

Three hours and five shops later, Kenna sat down totally exhausted on the rim of the fountain in the middle of the market square._ „And they call me the source of all evil…_" Her dark escort had become even more irritated over the course of the day. _"Was it really necessary to buy chocolate, of all things?"_, he inquired rather sullenly after her last purchase.

„It makes me feel good, when I'm stressed.", she answered, „ Plus everyone likes chocolate. If the dwarves are anything as they where described in the books they will appreciate it. I want to make a good first impression." _„Oh, and then you will bake cookies and sit together at the camp fire braiding your hair and sharing your life stories. I think I am getting sick." _„Very funny.", Kenna sorted through all her bags, mentally counting all the things she had purchased: Soap both for herself and her clothes, a small vial of lavender oil, a comb, salt (obviously that served as tooth paste around here, she shuddered), a sleeping roll (Gandalf would be grateful to get his back, she thought), new comfortable leather boots that were more appropriate for the weather, a water skin and finally a dark brown leather knapsack to put everything in.

„ I Imagine nobody will really like having an unknown woman accompanying the quest. And in my experience good food goes a long way to people liking you." Over the course of the day Mor had fallen into the habit of sarcastically commenting most of her purchases ( „_This is an adventure Miss o'Brien not a wellness trip."_). After the failed attempt to confront him yesterday night, Kenna had decided to just go with it for the time being and try to find out what his master plan was. After all it was not as if she could get rid of him on her own or tell anyone about his presence. And that he planned something was quite clear, his strange insistence for her to buy the dress just one indication.

_„Don't you think it strange, that you are preparing to make people like you that you will sent to their deaths knowingly?"_ Mor's voice was suspiciously unconcerned. „And there we have it." Kenna thought. „ I am quite sure you are familiar with the saying: The need of many outweighs the need of a few." Contrary to her detached words her hands shook when she repacked her things into her new knapsack. She had suspected that this would be one of his angles, though she would have thought he would wait until she at least met the persons in question. The thought alone to let someone suffer that she could help settled like a heavy weight in her stomach. Still she only remembered the frightening vision she had a few days earlier too well. It was more than likely that trying to change the whole end of this quest would lead to an equally depressing end result. She rubbed her suddenly hurting head. It would probably be wise for her to keep a healthy distance to the heirs of Durin in order to not make this any harder than it needed to be.

„_ I wouldn't have thought the woman who told others to fight even when fate was against them to be quite so cold."_ „ And I wouldn't have thought the Lord of Darkness and Lies to be quite so obvious in his attempts of manipulation. It seems we are both set up for disappointments today." Kenna angrily snapped the opening of the knapsack close. It may be true that his attempt was rather obvious but she had to admit that she was affected. She sighed, perhaps there was a way somewhere in the future…

She had barely finished that thought when the world began to twist in front of her eyes. Darkness rolled in waves over the market place touching everything and everyone. She watched in horror as the woman that sold vegetables from a small booth turned toward her, where her eyes once had been maggots crawled though the remnants of a skull nearly devoid of flesh. Where seconds ago proud buildings had stood only smoking ruins remained. Kenna could make out the blurred form of several bodies hanging on a noose from on of the town hall's towers.

And with a start she was back to reality, the bustle of the market loud around her. She watched still shocked as a middle aged woman bought some tomatoes from the market-woman. They were all still alive. Nothing had happened.

„_Well it might be quite hard to argue with that." _Mor sounded genuinely miffed that his argument had been quite so thoroughly destroyed. Kenna got up slowly wrapping her arms around her to ward of the sudden chill that had creeped into her bones. While she could get used to her new healing abilities, she could have truly done without creepy visions of what was at stake that resembled an episode of the Walking Dead.

She crossed the market place intent to get back to the guesthouse, when Mor interrupted her again. „_There is one store that would be prudent to visit as well." _The young woman looked up to see a sign for Weapons and Tools directly in front of her. _„You will need something to defend yourself with."_ „Don't I have magic?", Kenna did not really relish the idea of dragging a sword around with her, especially considering the fact that she knew exactly nothing about using one. „_ The wizard is right with one thing after all. It would not be wise to use your powers to end a life too often. It might set you on a path that I doubt you would choose willingly."_ „It is not as if I got to choose a lot about what happened until now.", she was more than a little confused about his behavior. What could be his motivation for telling her this? Deciding that whatever it was it was still sound advice she entered the weapons store.

When she looked around the dimly lit room she was taken aback at how many different weapons there were. Half of them she did not even recognize and the other half looked mostly so heavy that she doubted she could even lift them.

„Can I help you young Miss?", a gruff voice sounded behind her. The shop owner, a tall heavy-set man leaned over his counter appraising her, obviously wondering what she wanted in here.

Kenna turned back to a row of swords trying to decide what kind of weapon would make sense. _„ Ask him for a knife. The blade should not be longer then five inches at the most."_ Kenna realized she was out of her depth in this case and dutifully relayed the words.

„Mmh, you need something to protect yourself with, eh? Oh, to what state has the world come when even a pretty lass like you has to carry a knife with her? Don't you have a husband to protect you?" Kenna smiled thinly." I prefer to do my own protecting." „Well, be as it may. I have several works that might be of interest to you." He guided her to one separate rack that held all kind of different daggers and knifes. Kenna stared at them sightly overwhelmed. _„ All rather mediocre quality, ah that could be interesting."_ The same second Mor mentioned it she saw a flash of blue in the pile. She gingerly maneuvered the blade out from under the others. It was a beautiful piece, steel inlaid with a blue stone at the heft. Beautiful and deadly she realized when she tested the blade and promptly cut herself on the sharp edge. Directing a small drop of magic to her slightly bleeding thumb to heal the small cut, she turned the dagger in her hands. Where the blade met the heft three small runes were engraved. Mor let out a barking laugh._ „Oh yes, take that one. It's perfect." _Kenna narrowed her eyes in suspicion but he did not elaborate any further than that. She told the shop owner that she would take the dagger and he picked out a matching scabbard so that she could wear it on her hip. However when she went to pay she realized that she was a few coins short of the price he was asking. „ Ah well, for a pretty lass I might make an exemption, just give me what you have.", he laughed good-naturedly when she simply tossed him her remaining money sack.

Afterwards she returned to the guest house finding Gandalf already waiting in the common room. The relaxed way he was sitting on a corner table smoking his pipe suggested the wizard had returned quite a while ago. Kenna let herself sink in the comfortable chair in front of him. „ Ah, Miss o'Brien, I hope you have been successful today?" „Quite.", she answered, „ I think I have everything I need." The wizard smiled: „ Really good. And from the rest of the money we can buy you your horse." Kenna swallowed: „ Ahem, the rest? I didn't know there was supposed to be a rest…" Gandalf's eyes widened rather comically: „ You…you spent _all _of it?" Kenna quickly tossed her new dagger on the table: „ I also bought a dagger." She did not really want to discuss the fact that she had also bought a totally impractical dress for the money. „Mmh", the wizard grumbled, turning her dagger in his hands. „_Oh, his face. This is simply brilliant._" „And completely your fault." Kenna thought back angrily. Suddenly Gandalf grinned widely and passed the dagger back to her. „Well at least the money was spent on a good choice. I can surely obtain some more until tomorrow. Now, let's eat something, I am sure you are also starving." Kenna nodded, relieved that he did not seem angry at her. She did not ask how he wanted to get money so quickly. Probably there was a secret wizard's stash hidden somewhere.

… 

Four days later the wizard and his apprentice arrived at a crossroads a little bit east of Hobbington. The journey from Bree had been quite comfortable. The weather had been good and every evening they had stayed at an inn in one of the small hobbit villages on the way. Kenna had been happy that the hobbits and their homes were as delightful in reality as in the stories she knew. She slept well in those days, the good food and warm hospitality in the evenings making it easy to find rest. Even her magic lessons got along better than before. They concentrated mostly on healing for the moment and she was proud to say that her focus had improved quite significantly.

Gandalf reigned in his horse and turned to Kenna: „ I think it would be best if I already move on to prepare Master Baggins a little bit. Will you be okay traveling to the horse farm alone?" Kenna smiled and nodded. Looking around her to the peaceful hills surrounding them she doubted anyone could not feel safe and comfortable here. „ Master Rorik's farm is just down the North Road. You have to turn right after the bridge and follow the road for a few hours. When you got your horse we will meet at Bag End. You know where that is, yes?" „The last house at the end of Bagshot Row, I will be there as soon as possible." Kenna slid down the horse and waved at the wizard when he turned his horse towards Hobbington. Since she was occupied with readjusting her knapsack she totally missed the amused twinkle in the wizard's eyes when he left.

The day was indeed beautiful and she enjoyed walking through the scenic landscape. She was wearing one of her new tunics and trousers and since it was quite warm had buckled her coat to her knapsack.

Soon she heard the distinct flow of water in front of her and surely the bridge Gandalf mentioned came into view. As the wizard had instructed she took the path to the right directly after the bridge and followed it. It was only after at least two hours without encountering any other traveler and the path narrowing down to nearly a dirt track that she begun to think that something was off.

When half an hour later she saw an older hobbit working on the field next to the path she decided to ask for directions to make sure.

„Dear sir, would you know the way to Master Rorik's farm?", she called out to him. The farmer put down his rake and looked over to her. „Oh Miss, I fear you went quite in the wrong direction." He motioned back to where she had come from. "You have to go left directly after the bridge." Kenna gritted her teeth and called over her thanks.

That meddling wizard! Clearly Gandalf did not want her to arrive before the other members of the company this evening, probably planning to somewhat prepare them for her presence. So why he could not just have told her so was beyond her. Obviously they had not yet covered mysterious wizard behavior in their lessons so far.

Four hours later she finally arrived at Rorik's farm, the small herd of horses on the meadow next to a farmhouse that was obviously not a hobbit hole indicating that she had come to the right place.

By now it was already afternoon and having only eaten an apple for lunch she kind of hoped she could also get something to eat before she returned to Hobbington. The young woman was quite sure there would be no food left when she finally arrived at Bag End.

„You must be the Grey Wizard's apprentice. Didn't think you would be a woman.", a deep accented voice stopped her the moment she entered the grounds of the big house. She turned around to see a tall man with blond hair and beard leaning against the fence of the meadow. „ Kenna o'Brien.", she introduced herself." You must be Rorik." „Aye," he grinned widely, showing off white even teeth in his suntanned face. He motioned for her to come closer and pointed to a pretty chestnut mare grazing calmly a few feet to the left. „I think Windfang might be quite right for you. She has a steady gait but is still swift." „She is beautiful.", Kenna said truthfully admiring the horse. „Fine, then we will get you something to eat and afterwards I will search for a saddle and tack and you can be off to Hobbington." Kenna started to protest that she did not want to trouble him but the loud growl of her stomach interrupted her, making her blush. „Tis no trouble, Miss. My wife will enjoy the female company." Rorik guided her to the house, opening the front door for her. The moment they entered two small shadows threw themselves on him. Rorik laughed and catched the two children, they were around six and eight and as blond as he. „Hilda and Eeld, " he introduced them. „ Are you a wizard?" , the boy was the older one and stared at Kenna in rapt fascination. Kenna smiled at him: „ No not yet. But I am training to become one." The boy's eyes widened in admiration. „ Can you also do fireworks?" „ I fear that has not been one of my lesson yet." Kenna nearly laughed out loud at his disappointed face, it seemed in the Shire there was only one ability a wizard truly needed. They entered the kitchen of the house. „Eadlin.", a beautiful blond woman was standing next to the hearth obviously preparing a meal. She smiled when Rorik called her name and turned towards them. „This is Miss o' Brien. She is Gandalf's apprentice." At Rorik's words a flash of surprise crossed her even features. If the reactions she got so far were any indication Kenna feared it would be more of a problem that she was a woman than she had anticipated. „Just Kenna please." She smiled at the other woman. „I'm sorry for intruding just like that." „ Oh nonsense. A friend of Gandalf's is always welcome in our house. Sit down. The food will be ready in a few minutes." Kenna sat down gratefully.

Rorik and his wife turned out to be amicable company and soon they were talking light heartedly about her travels so far and life in the Shire. After they had eaten Rorik excused himself to prepare her new horse taking the two excited children with him. When Kenna tried to give him the money Gandalf had passed on to her to pay for the horse, however he just shook his head. „ After all Gandalf has done for us, we gladly help his friends."

When she was alone with Eadlin Kenna was too curious not to ask a few questions. „ So you are from Rohan, aren't you? It must be quite rare for a Rohirrim and his wife to live in the Shire of all places." Eadlin sighed and looked down on her hands. „ Actually that is why we are so grateful to Gandalf. He brought us here many years ago." „Oh really?When Rorik got into trouble with the king?", now the brunette really wanted to know more. „ It is a a rather tragic story or romantic you could probably say." Eadlin smiled sadly at the other woman. „ Actually my father is the king of Rohan. You see Rorik was only a soldier in my father's army. Brave and capable but not a noble. My father had already promised my hand in marriage to one of his Margraves. So when I came to him to ask for Rorik as my husband he refused." The blonde sighed." We married anyway hoping that he would forgive us after the fact. But he was so angered that he threatened to have Rorik killed and it was only with Gandalf's help that we could escape." Kenna touched the other woman's hand in sympathy. „That is awful. How could your father do that?" „ It was his right. As a woman I was supposed to marry the man he chose for me." „ And love did have nothing to do with that decision?" „Most nobles marry for political reasons. Some of the common folk may marry for love as you said. But even then there might be other reasons like the good profession of the bridegroom or adjoining fields." Kenna shook her head. She had never really thought about the differences between Middle Earth and her world in that regard. She realized that there were a lot of freedoms in her world that she just took for granted. „It is very different in my homeland. Nobody would ever expect from me to marry anyone I did not choose myself.", she commented. She and Gandalf had decided that they would explain her differences by telling others that she came from a far away land over the sea. „ Then you are lucky. Here that is not the rule. And there is a price to pay if you break the rules." Kenna looked around. It was clear that Rorik and Eadlin had made a home here for themselves and loved each other dearly. Still it must hurt to be an outcast from your own people and family.

…

Soon after the women's conversation Rorik returned stating that everything was ready. Kenna said a heartfelt goodbye to Eadlin and followed him outside. Windfang was already waiting for her and she warmly stroked the horse's flanks introducing herself to her new mount.

Rorik looked up at the sky pensively: „ It will be dark before you arrive in Hobbington. The road is quite good but perhaps you will need a lantern…" Kenna smiled at him and touched her pendant. It glowed softly providing enough light to allow her to travel safely. Gandalf had shown her how to do this two days ago and she had modified his explanations slightly since she did not have a staff. The trick was to only feed a really tiny but constant amount of energy into the pendant, like a small hum in the back of her mind. „Aye, you really are a witch." Rorik exclaimed, seemingly surprised. „ I thought you knew that." „Knowing and seeing are sometimes two really different things." Rorik gave her a serious look. „ You seem to be a very kind person, Kenna, and it probably is not my business, but what is Gandalf thinking taking a young woman like you on a quest like that?" Kenna was taken aback for a second. She had thought the quest was kind of secret. „What quest?" „ The quest for Erebor. Dwarves may be many things, but stealthy is definitely not one of them. And with Thorin Oakenshield traipsing around the Shire there are not really many possibilities what is going on." Rorik shook his head: " That quest is likely doomed from the start. A dragon is not a foe to be trifled with." Kenna grabbed his shoulder for a second. " Thank you for your concern, Rorik, really. But I know what I'm doing." She looked at him curiously. " So you know Thorin Oakenshield.?" „Aye, has been to Rohan a few times when I was younger." „ And what kind of person is he?" To be quite honest Kenna felt a little bit of trepidation when thinking of meeting the leader of the company. When she was a child she had always been more than a little bit angry at him for treating Bilbo, who had been by far her favorite character, so abysmally. She knew there was a quite a high possibility that she would not be treated any better, her being a human and a woman, but unlike Bilbo she was not the kind of person to take such behavior in stride.

„Well, all dwarves are hardheaded you know, but Thorin, that is an altogether different story." Wonderful. Kenna's trepidation must have shown on her face, because Rorik looked at her questioningly „ He does know you are woman though?", „Mmmh", she really hoped Gandalf had already dealt with that part when she arrived. Rorik grinned at her reaction: „ Oh, you surely have your work cut out for you."

**Continued in Chapter 4**


	4. 4 The Fifteen Part 2

**Disclaimer : **

**I own nothing but my own characters and some crazy plot twists.**

**Chapter 3 Part 2 **

**The Fifteen**

Three hours later Kenna finally stood in front of Bag End's famous green door. She had left Windfang at the stable of the Green Dragon planning to retrieve her the next morning. After the sun had set it had become quite cold outside and she was glad that she had her warm cloak with her. Peeking out from under the fur lined hood she saw lights in the windows of the hobbit hole. Loud voices drifted out to her. She could hear the words ‚Dain' and ‚Erebor' quite clearly. Rorik had been right, she thought. Stealth was definitely not a dwarfen quality. The young woman took a deep breath and raised her hand prepared to knock.

_„ __Don't worry. It is not if anything can happen._" Mor's amused voice cut into her already nervous thoughts. _„ Only, they could not accept you into the company and then you will not be there to help them and … certain doom and never ending darkness."_ He let out a booming evil laugh. _„ But no pressure, my dear."_ „ Are you quite finished?" In the last two weeks she had realized that her unwanted guest thought himself to be exceedingly funny. As bothersome as that was it had helped a lot to stop her first impulse of cowering in fear every time she heard his voice.

She quickly knocked on the door two times, before she could think any more about it. Silence and then a hushed conversation followed. After a moment the door opened abruptly.

„ How many dwarves can there really…" the small man behind the door trailed off in surprise when he got a good look at her. His soft blue eyes widened considerably. „ You are not a dwarf. And …", he looked nervously back into the hobbit hole. „You are a woman." Kenna put forth her hand. „ I am Kenna o'Brien. It is very nice to meet you." Bilbo absently shook the proffered hand. „ Bilbo Baggins, nice to meet you as well, Miss o'Brien." Kenna could not help but grin slightly. Bilbo was really exactly as described in the story with his soft face and confused behavior. He even wore a red morning coat and.. she squinted down slightly, no shoes.

„ Has Gandalf not mentioned that I would come?", she asked when he led her inside the house. Bilbo gave her another confused look. „ He did mention his apprentice, yes. But there were a few…ahem… details missing."

He had not told them that she was a woman then. Kenna could not help rolling her eyes at the wizard's antics. This would surely go down splendidly. She pulled back her hood and shrugged out of her coat hanging it next to a dozen others that were already placed on Bilbo's coat rack. When she turned back to Bilbo he was staring at her again. Okay, she thought, that was turning ridiculous. „ Is there anything amiss, Mister Baggins?", she asked. „Oh," he looked quite startled, „ It is just. You are young… and pretty. I thought you being a witch…" He seemed to realize what he just said and blushed profoundly. „ That I would be old and ugly?" Kenna had to laugh at that. „Well," she said, „ I am only a witch in training so perhaps that will come in time." Bilbo seemed to be quite mortified by his words and she decided to not bother him any more. She turned towards the dining room. Since one could clearly hear and even see a little of what was going on in the hall, she figured that by now every occupant in it had realized that the wizard's apprentice was most definitely not male. She hoped her few minutes of stalling had given everyone time to adjust to the thought.

When she passed the threshold she realized that a few more hours would probably have been more appropriate… or a few more weeks … or years.

It was a very special feeling to enter a room of thirteen strangers with every eye trained on her but nobody saying a word. Kenna was not shy but she could not help tugging on her hair self-consciously for a second under the scrutiny.

To her relief Gandalf was sitting on the place just behind the door beaming when he saw her. „ Miss o' Brien, there you finally are!" She gave him a long look indicating with a raised eyebrow that she was quite aware that he had given her false directions on purpose. The wizard had the grace to fidget slightly in his seat at her look. „ Greetings from Rorik and Eadlin, They hope to welcome you soon at their house again.", she finally relented. She let her gaze travel through the room. In her nervous state her first impression was just la lot of bearded faces. The tall bald dwarf with a massive black beard next to Gandalf that looked as if someone had hit him with something out of nowhere was surely Dwalin. And the immensely fat red-bearded one at the end of the table was definitely Bombur. She quickly matched the descriptions she knew to the rest of the faces. A young dark-haired dwarf gave her a cheeky grin when her gaze traveled over him. „Not bad," she thought passing on to the good looking-blond at his left. „Kili and Fili.", she concluded. And then she looked straight over the table and directly in the dark blue eyes she had felt trained on her since the moment she had entered the room. Thorin Oakenshield, she thought, had the same classical good looks as his nephews, though at the moment they were slightly marred by the intense glare that was leveled at her. Dark long hair flowed over broad shoulders only hold back by two distinct braids next to his face. High cheekbones and a regal nose and those intense blue eyes. Durin's line clearly lucked out in the gene pool.

„_If you disregard a certain susceptibility to mental illness and a quick temper, you could say that. But then you were just drooling over looks, so…" _Mor sounded as if he held back his laughter. „ I was just noticing facts. In a completely detached manner. And stop reading my thoughts." she thought back feeling caught.

Still nobody had said a word, this was slightly creepy. „Did you put a stasis spell on them, or what?", she asked Gandalf out of the corner of her mouth. Since she did not want to loose her staring match with the leader of the company she could not really look at the wizard directly. She once read in a book that with males you had to show your dominance quite from the start. It had been a book about dog behavior but she felt it could be applied here as well.

_„ __I never found there to be a great difference between mortals and dogs. In fact both are completely simple minded creatures. Give them enough to eat, a place to sleep and a bitch they can mount and they are happy. Although I do think Mister Baggins would mind if you mark the furniture." _Oh, the moment she found a reliable exorcist… _„You hurt me, Miss o' Brien. Just when I thought we were getting used to each other." _

„Of course not, Miss o' Brien.", Gandalf sounded offended at the idea of bespelling the company.

„Your apprentice is a woman.", the dwarf king's deep voice cut through their conversation.

„No shit, Sherlock," ,Kenna thought , and you arrived at that conclusion exactly when in the past ten minutes?"

„Ah, indeed." Gandalf sounded as if the fact had just presented itself to him as well. Exasperated Kenna gave him a look that clearly said that she expected him to do something about the situation.

The wizard cleared his throat loudly and pointed at her with a slightly overdone sweep of his arm. „ My lovely apprentice, Miss Kenna o' Brien." He indicated the rest of the room: „ Miss o' Brien, may I introduce the company of Thorin Oakenshield?" He proceeded to name every dwarf at the table, pointing at them as he went along.

Kenna suspected if the wizard had announced that Smaug the dragon would dance a jig in Bilbo's living room tonight the reaction would not have been more extreme.

The two seconds ago silent room exploded in a cacophony of voices. It seemed every dwarf had something to say about the fact that she was to accompany the quest.

„Completely inappropriate.", Dori, a quite small grey haired dwarf that only reached to her shoulders, had jumped out of his chair. „ For a woman to join the quest…" he seemed too agitated to even finish the thought. „The wilderness is no place for a woman. She should stay at home where she belongs. Doesn't she have a husband to look after her?", Gloin seemed honestly confused by the fact that she was even here. „ Oh I don't know, I don't think having a pretty lass with us would be such a chore.", Kill gave her another cheeky grin that earned him a heavy scowl from Dwalin.

„Shazara.", Thorin bellowed slapping a hand on the table and silencing all conversation in the room. „Enough." Kenna wondered if a loud voice was a necessary requirement for every dwarf leader. She looked at the company. Probably yes.

Thorin had stood up from his chair and was now glaring at Gandalf obviously thinking that the wizard was the root of all of his problems.

„What is the meaning of this Gandalf? You promised us a burglar and what did we get? The hobbit is more a mouse than a man, afraid of his own shadow." The company leader stabbed a finger at Bilbo who had followed Kenna from the hall and still lingered in the doorway. When Bilbo twitched and blushed at the words, someone sniggered. The young woman felt her anger rise at this.

„ And your apprentice. You said he was an accomplished wizard with extraordinary skills and not …" Thorin looked at her seemingly unsure of what to call her. „ A defenseless maiden." Really?

„ My men and I have more important things to do than to look after them. They would only be a burden on our quest endangering everyone else." He turned condescendingly towards Kenna. „ This endeavor is no place for the weak or a woman. I suggest Miss o' Brien that you return home and search yourself a husband that prevents you from any foolishness in the future."

Kenna did not consider herself a die hard feminist but she felt herself bristle at his attitude. The weak or a woman, indeed. She straightened and looked the dwarf king directly in the eyes. With some satisfaction she realized that she was in fact one or two inches taller than him.

„I do not know where you learnt your manners, Master Oakenshield," her slightly raised eyebrow indicated what she thought of those, „ but where I come from one does at least introduce oneself before insulting someone. Mister Baggins has been nothing but a graceful host tonight without even knowing anyone of you before and in return? You mock him." She looked around the room in an exaggerated way. „I do not see a whole dwarfen army hidden somewhere to help you reclaim your mountain, so in your place I would be damned grateful for any help I could get. You will surely need it." Thorin narrowed his eyes at her, obviously angered by her audacious words. He slowly looked her up and down. „ I doubt, Miss o' Brien, that you could offer this company any help that would be appreciated."

„Now, let us all discuss this calmly.", Gandalf seemed disturbed by the turn of events.

Kenna ignored the wizard and leaned over the table: „ Perhaps a demonstration would be in order?", before anyone could answer she drew her dagger out of the sheath on her hip. She saw Dwalin sit up with a start, he was probably fearing she was planning to stick it in his majesties arrogant hide. Bracing herself inwardly she quickly slashed the blade over the palm of her left hand. „ Oh, that was a little bit too enthusiastic," she thought when quite a gaping wound opened spraying a little flood of bright red blood on the table. „ _Are you completely crazy?_", Mor sounded genuinely baffled. Kenna began to ask herself the same question when she started to feel slightly dizzy. There where several loud exclamations of shock from the dwarves and she heard Bilbo let out a small noise that sounded suspiciously like a muffled scream. Well, now she had to get through with it. She raised her arm up for everyone in the room to see and concentrated on her magic. Slowly she led the power flow into the cut, rearranging cells to seal it. Soon the work was done and when she wiped the rest of the blood off her hand, only unblemished skin remained.

„How is this even possible?", Thorin wrapped one large hand around her wrist and nearly dragged her half over the table in an effort to examine her healed palm.

Kenna gave him a pointed look: „I am a healer, Master Oakenshield. It's what I do."

„Although I would say there were less dramatic ways to show it.", Gandalf scolded her.

„I doubt anyone else would have been happy to serve as a demonstration object." Kenna shot the wizard a sidelong glance." Even though I have been seriously tempted."

The wizard smiled and gently shook his head clearly catching who she was indicating.

Thorin still held her wrist firmly in his grasp, his gaze intent on her hand as if he tried to figure out what she had done just by staring at it. When he slowly dragged one callous finger over the spot where the cut had been she couldn't help shuddering. As a result her voice came out more snappish than she intended when she said: „ May I have my hand back now?".

The dwarf king immediately let her hand fall as if had turned poisonous. He cleared his throat loudly and turned to Gandalf again with a heavy frown. „You never told me you could do this, wizard." „Because I can't, Thorin. There are some things everyone with a magic ability can do but we all have our specialities. And one of Miss o' Brien's is healing. As you could have found out without the need for her to bleed all over Mister Baggins furniture, if you would have just trusted me on this." The wizard's tone of voice clearly suggested that he was at the end of his patience with the dwarves. Thorin pensively looked at the company, his gaze lingering for a second on Fili und Kili, before returning to Kenna. His eyes were calculating, when he addressed her again: " So how far does this healing magic of your's go, Miss o' Brien?" „ I am not sure concerning sicknesses, but…" „Dwarves don't get sick.", he interrupted her gruffly. „ Of course not. Well then. I can heal cuts, bruises, broken bones, all kinds of injuries and wounds one might acquire one a journey like this. Although I would still advice you to be cautious, reattaching missing heads or other extremities is still beyond me." Too late Kenna remembered that with Thorin's history that was probably an unwise comment to make. Surprisingly he did not snap at her as she half expected but the corner of his mouth lifted up in a wry half smile instead." Indeed, that would be …disturbing."

That dwarf was as mercurial and unpredictable as the weather, the young woman thought.

„Fine Gandalf, you may have your way, Miss O' Brien can accompany us. Although I am still not convinced about letting the hobbit come on the quest.", Thorin had turned back to the wizard.

_„__Oh wonderful, and you just had to nearly cut off your hand to accomplish that. Males._", it seemed that Mor was quite outraged on her behalf. „ You are one yourself…", the young woman thought back. _„ Ah well, I prefer that form but as one of the Valar I can actually…",_ „Okay stop, seriously I don't want to know. It's only going to disturb me."

„ What quest are you all talking about?", Bilbo had come closer to the table looking at all of them questioningly. „ Ah Bilbo," Gandalf pulled a beautifully hand painted map out of one of his many pockets and laid it down on the table carefully avoiding the blood stain on the surface.

„The quest to reclaim the Lonely Mountain, the mighty dwarf kingdom of old, from the beast." „The beast?", Bilbo looked slightly worried. Bofur grinned widely at him: „Aye that would be Smaug the terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire-breather, teeth like razors, claws like meathooks, extremely fond of precious metals…" Now the Hobbit looked positively livid:" Yes, thank you. I know what a dragon is. But you can't really consider…" Ori jumped up from his chair and let out a whoop: „ We are not afraid of him. We are going go give this dragon a taste of dwarfish iron just up his…" Dori quickly dragged his brother down with a disapproving frown.

Balin was obviously not as optimistic as the young dwarf with the knitted scarf. „The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us, that as Miss o' Brien has pointed out, we don't have. But we number just thirteen, and not thirteen of the best, nor brightest." That caused an outrage in the group, many of the dwarves feeling insulted. „You all forget that we have a witch and a wizard with us.", Kill interrupted them. „Surely Gandalf has killed dozens of dragons in his time." Kenna felt it was time to interfere. As much as she would have enjoyed seeing Gandalf squirm at the question, she did not think it fair to raise false expectations.

„Unfortunately dragons are nearly immune against magic, being magical creatures themselves." she said softly. That fact had been one of the first ones they had covered in her magic lessons. „ I fear we will have to find another way." She softly touched the place on the map next to the image of Erebor and the dragon. „ And what would you suggest? Leaving the mountain for others to claim? Smaug has not been seen for nearly sixty years. Others will have heard the same rumors. Do you expect us to leave the wealth of our people unprotected? No, now is the time to claim the mountain back.", the dwarf king interrupted her passionately looking at the other dwarves who cried out in agreement. „And you should.", Kenna answered, when they had quieted down again. „Although there are wiser ways to go about this then just storming at the front door with a weapon in hand." „Indeed there are," Gandalf reached into his pocket again and produced an ornate key. He handed it over to Thorin who stared at it in wonder. „ This key and the map were given to me by your father, Thror, for safekeeping. They are yours now and will help us a great deal on our quest."

„What door does the key open?" Fill asked. „ Like many dwarfish doors it will most likely be hidden well." Gandalf indicated the map: "Although I suspect the answer to finding it lies in this map. I have not been able to fing it yet but an old friend if mine may be able to help us with this." „And once we are inside the mountain?" Balin's bushy eyebrows were wrinkled in deep thought. „That is were stealth comes into play." The wizard looked at the hobbit." While Smaug knows dwarves, a Hobbit will be something entirely different. And Hobbits are very silent on their feet what may give us the advantage we need." Bilbo clearly did not understand what the wizard was indicating. "Well good luck finding one. No respectable Hobbit in the entire Shire would ever go on an adventure like this." Kenna smiled at him „ Oh, but you will." „What, no! I'm not even a burglar."

At his words the dwarves began to argue again. Gandalf shook his head at the end of his patience. The shadows began to gather around him: „Enough!" , he said in a booming voice. „ If I say Mister Baggins is a burglar than a burglar he is. You asked me for help and I provided not one but two invaluable companions for this journey. And still you doubt me. If you cannot trust me on this you may go on alone and see how far it will get you." Silence followed the wizard's outburst. „_And that wasn't dramatic at all." _

After a few moments Thorin sighed resignedly. „Fine. Balin give the Hobbit the contract." Balin

pulled out an immense roll of paper and handed it to Bilbo. „It's just the usual summary of out-of-pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth." While the Hobbit read, the white haired dwarf turned to Kenna apologetically:" I fear Miss o'Brien that I have not been able to prepare a contract for you as well with such short notice. But perhaps Master Baggins can lend me some parchment and…" „There is no need Master Balin." Kenna touched his arm reassuringly."The same as Gandalf I am not on this quest for the promise of gold or riches." She smiled warmly at the old dwarf: „ And please call me Kenna." Balin smiled back at her, a twinkle in his dark eyes, but his smile faltered quickly turning into a more pensive expression. " That may be Miss Kenna, but there are other things to consider as well. A contract will give you some legal security." „Legal security?" Kenna was confused. Balin squirmed slightly on his chair apparently unsure how to word his concerns. " A young woman traveling alone with a group of men. It would not be uncalled-for if you wanted a reassurance." Before Kenna could answer Thorin interrupted his old friend with a scowl: „ Miss o' Brien's virtue is perfectly safe in the company." „ And I have no reason to doubt that." Kenna interjected swiftly not wanting another argument to start. The dwarf king shot her a slightly surprised look: " You would trust a dwarf? Not many humans feel that way." The young woman thought that the sentiment seemed to go both ways from what she had seen so far but settled for a simple answer. " I trust your honor and that of your men, yes."

„Air…I need air." Bilbo's slightly shrill voice interrupted their conversation. "Flash of light, searing pain, then Poof! You're nothing more than a pile of ash.", Bofur explained the dangers of the dragon with a gleeful smile on his face. Knowing what would happen Kenna quickly turned towards Bilbo, catching him just before he fell to the floor in a faint. „ And the shining knight safes the lady in distress." Fili laughed out loud. „Better help me with him. He is heavier than he looks." Together with the young dwarf prince she carried the hobbit into the living room depositing him in one of the cosy looking armchairs.

„Is he alright?" Fill asked, when Kenna checked his pulse just in case. „Only overwhelmed, he will come around soon enough." „Whereas you seem to take all this rather calmly." Kenna thought of the voice in her head and the visions of destruction she had seen. „ The dragon is the least of my problems." Fili looked surprised and she gave him an overly serious look. „After a few months with thirteen dwarves Smaug will probably be a walk in the park." For a moment he seemed offended but then he saw the twinkle in her eyes and laughed. „It will be a sad life after that. No challenges any more."

„What are you two laughing about?" Kili entered the room a tankard of ale in his hand. " Did you already kiss the princess awake?"

„I was just explaining to Kenna that I think we will become the best of friends on this quest." Fili put an arm around her shoulder. „ Of course we will." Kili smirked." That was pretty tough with the knife. I don't think I have seen uncle so flustered for years." „Oh I don't know, there was this incident with the chickens and widow Renna's barn three summers ago." When the brothers proceeded to tell a rather amusing story that involved ten chickens, a hunting dog and a furious matron Kenna couldn't help but chuckle at their antics.

Then she remembered what she had promised herself and the smile froze on her face. „ Excuse me I have something to do outside." She quickly left the room nearly colliding with Gandalf who had come to speak with Bilbo.

Kili and Fili exchanged a confused look. Had they said something to aggravate her?

…

Kenna stood in the hallway a moment trying to compose herself. Seeing Kili and Fili in person, talking and laughing with them, saying nothing about what was to come made her feel like the most awful person in the universe. How could she just let them die without even trying to safe them? And if she already felt like that after a few hours how would she feel at the end of the quest?

A gust of cold air shook her out of her thoughts. She looked up to see Thorin leave the hobbit hole through the front door. Speaking of the quest… While she obviously had been grudgingly accepted, this first meeting had not gone as well as she had hoped. The young woman was quite aware that an incident like the one on the road with Gandalf could happen again. And then it would be necessary to act swiftly and without questions. What meant that she needed Thorin to trust her at least a little bit. Kenna sighed and braced herself for acting more demure than she felt. When she opened the front door she saw that the dwarf king had not wandered far standing just at Bilbo's garden fence looking out at the nightly Hobbington.

„Master Oakenshield?" „Yes, Miss o'Brien?" Hearing the slightly irritated tone in his voice she realized that he probably had come out here to be alone and not to be disturbed. Well, too bad.

„ I just wanted to thank you for allowing me to join the company although I realize my introduction was a bit of a …ahem … surprise." Thorin threw a sidelong glance her way. „ Don't you think it strange Miss o'Brien that you are thanking me for potentially endangering your life? And make no mistake if not for Gandalf's insistence I would definitely not allow you on this quest." As she had suspected. „ You may not believe it at the moment but the wizard and I actually know what we are doing." The dwarf shook his head. „ It might be easier to believe you if I knew what your motives are Miss o'Brien. Tell me why should a young human woman risk her life for a group of strangers? What is it to you if we reclaim our home or not?" Kenna hesitated for a moment not sure how to proceed. „ I think Gandalf already told you that his interest in reclaiming Erebor is not purely altruistic. Smaug is too dangerous to be left alone." „And the safety of Middle Earth is every wizard's first priority no matter the personal cost?" The tone of his voice suggested he did not believe her. „It is one of the reasons, yes. The other is more…personal." „Personal?" The young woman decided that she had to reveal a little more if she wanted to make any headway. „ I agreed to make sure this quest is successful in exchange for a favor from the Valar." „The Valar?" He turned fully towards, disbelieve in his eyes. „They sent you here?" „Yes, to help the quest." The dwarf stepped closer staring at her „So they favor our endeavor?" For a second Kenna feared he would actually try to shake the answer out of her but he reigned himself in and grabbed the garden fence instead. She wondered why he was so agitated and then the puzzle pieces clicked into place. The doubts of some of the company members, the look Thorin had thrown at his nephews, him coming out here alone. If she had nearly panicked knowing the things that awaited them how must he feel facing the unknown? And ultimately being responsible for the rest of the company? Probably a thousand times worse. Kenna felt the rest of her anger from earlier evaporate. It would not do any harm to reassure him a little, she thought.

„Yes, they do." Thorin closed his eyes in relief. "Thank Mahal." He breathed." So there really is a chance…" Kenna hesitated thinking that she should go back inside since this was clearly a personal moment.

„ So what is this favor? It must be something quite valuable if you are willing to risk so much." The dwarf king's intense gaze stopped her before she could turn around. „I would think so," she responded. „My life." „What?", he seemed shocked. „ If I help you reclaim the mountain I will be able to return home to my family. So it's a win-win situation." Kenna explained matter-of-factly. „It's a fair exchange." She wondered every day what was going on at home. Since she had been gone for two weeks now, everyone surely assumed that the worst had happened. The young woman had implored Gandalf to at least sent a message to her family but he had told her he lacked the power to actually bridge worlds. How Marc and her father fared she did not even want to imagine.

Thorin just stared at her saying nothing. Kenna started to feel uncomfortable. „Listen, in the end you are the leader of the company. So if it is such a big problem I will tell Gandalf that _I _decided not to go on the quest."

_„__That is a high gamble, my dear." _ Mor commented. „You can't win high, if you don't bet high." Kenna thought back.

The dwarf next to her murmured something in Kuzduhl and sighed heavily.

„If I were a better dwarf I would tell you that there is no place in this company for you. A quest like this with all its dangers is no place for a young human woman." Thorin Oakenshield looked at her with dark blue eyes full of shadows. „ But I am not and I would be a fool not to see that an ability like yours could mean the difference between life and death for the members of this company. So if you are still willing, you may accompany us."

Kenna realised that the dwarf king was at the same time exactly as she imagined him and the complete polar opposite. Deciding to ponder that thought later, she looked him square in the eye.

„ I am quite aware of the dangers, Master Oakenshield, and I chose to come here all the same. This hasn't changed. And I promise you that I will do everything in my power to see this company safely to the Lonely Mountain." Thorin nodded gravely at that.

„Can you give me your dagger for a moment, Miss o' Brien?" Kenna passed it to the dwarf king hesitantly. After all this serious talk and promises, she hoped this was not a prelude for some crazy blood oath thing. One cut per evening was enough in her opinion. But Thorin only examined the dagger turning it in his hands slowly.

„ This is a beautiful weapon.", he commented. „Yes, it was obviously made by a master craftsmen." She was not sure if she imagined it but the corner of his mouth seemed to twitch slightly at her comment. „Indeed. Dwarfish, of course." He handed it back to her.

Kenna put the dagger back in its sheath. „ I will leave you to your thoughts then.", she turned towards the entrance of Bag End again.

„Miss o'Brien." There was a strange note of hesitation in the dwarf king's voice. „ No harm will come to you on this quest if I can prevent it. You will return home to your family. On my honor as Thorin son of Thror."

Kenna stopped on her way to the door, looking back at him in surprise unsure what to say. In the end she just nodded and proceeded to the house. Before she entered she looked back one last time. He still stood where she left him alone against the dark night sky.

_„__Well played Miss o'Brien, well played." _

**Sorry for the late update! But life (and my job) intervened.**

**In exchange this chapter is extra long ;-)**


End file.
